


Never Gonna Be Alone

by phasha18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Broken Bones, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Human Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Nightmares, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pregnant Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek Hale, Protective Isaac Lahey, Rape Aftermath, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) is a Failwolf, Slow Build Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has a Sister, Stiles Stilinski is Eighteen Years Old, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Supportive Derek Hale, Tags Are Hard, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wheelchairs, alternate season 5, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21963976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: When Stiles is attacked late one evening, a secret that he's kept from all of his friends comes out.Scott is less than understanding and pushes Stiles out of the pack, and stops talking to him all together.Stiles nodded before he answered her. "You...you called dad didn't you?" Stiles questioned, his voice barely audible as he spoke.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Original Female Character(s), Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	1. Victim

**Author's Note:**

> As usual research has gone into each story that I write. 
> 
> Any comments/questions go right ahead.
> 
> Kudos are welcome :)

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator. I own Jane Stilinski and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

* * *

**Never Gonna Be Alone**

**Chapter 01:** _Victim_  
Wednesday Night, when Stiles had called Scott frantically, he'd been crying and Scott hadn't known what to make of it. He was lucky that he'd been with Derek at the time, as Derek had picked up the distress in Stiles' voice. At the time they hadn't know what was wrong just that Stiles hadn't gotten home that night, his dad was at work so he had no idea that his teenage son was missing. 

Derek and Scott carried Stiles between them, to Stiles' older sister Jane's house. They'd found him in an alley way, granted Derek had been the one that found him half naked and crying. Derek had gotten as close as Stiles allowed him to and before the teenager clung to him mumbling that he couldn't tell anyone. Derek had quickly gotten him dressed before Scott had turned up in the alley. When Stiles had tried standing he'd collapsed in pain unable to stand on either of his legs. Since Stiles refused to let go of Derek, he had no choice but to give Scott his keys to the camaro, they'd worry about Roscoe later. Derek had covered Stiles in his jacket 

When they got to Jane's, Scott raced up the stairs only to find that the front door was already open and that Jane was standing in the doorway waiting for them. Scott raised his eyebrow, Jane simply smiled and motioned to Derek. Scott shook his head before he was back at Derek's car, helping to get Stiles out again. 

"Bring him inside," Jane held the door open as Derek scooped Stiles up in his arms completely and the teenager buried his head into his shoulder. "What happened?"

"He was attacked," Scott said, folding his arms as he looked at Jane and then at Stiles. "Jane...why did we bring him here and not to the hospital?" 

"Not now Scott, Derek can you take Scott home?" Jane questioned as Derek set Stiles on the spare bed after untangling his arms from around his neck. 

"What? Why not now?" Scott answered, Jane just glared at him and sat down on the bed beside Stiles, putting her hand to his forehead. 

"Later, I promise. Scott, go home," Jane smiled at him before her attention was back on her little brother. 

Stiles had a secret that only his sister and father knew about, Stiles was born with both male and female genitalia and internal organs. Claudia had made Jane promise that she would always look after her little boy, her little brother. It was Stiles' decision as to if he told anyone. He'd been binding his chest since he was twelve when he'd started to grow breasts and refused to go shirtless when they went swimming. Stiles hadn't wanted to go on the pill so Jane had shown him how to do everything. It was why he'd wanted to identify as a boy, unless he was with Jane then he did whatever he wanted. 

After Derek and Scott left, Jane carefully pulled Stiles up into her arms and hugged him letting her little brother cry into her arms. Jane sighed running a hand through his hair before she lay him back down again. Stiles shook his head he didn't want anyone knowing what had happened to him. 

"Stiles, will you let me take a look?" Jane questioned, as she stood up and headed over to the top draw of the chest of drawers and pulled out a first aid kid. 

"Can't move my legs, hurt too much," Stiles mumbled, nodding as Jane walked back over to him and pulled out her phone. 

"Let me call dad at least?" Jane asked as she sat back down, setting the first aid kit on the floor before she put a hand on one of his legs. "Stiles, please?" Stiles shook his head he didn't want their dad to know what had happened. "Stiles, it's dad. He needs to know, you need to make a report," 

"Don't..." Stiles mumbled before he was passing out, Jane sighed and dialled their father. Stiles may not have wanted to but she had to do it.

At the station, Sheriff Noah Stilinski was sitting in his office talking to Deputy Jordan Parrish when his phone rang. Noah noticed that it was Jane's number and ushered Jordan out of the office shutting the door behind him. Noah sat back down after locking the door, as Jane never called unless something was wrong especially if he was at work.

"Jane?" Noah questioned the second that he answered his phone, looking at the photo sitting on his desk of Stiles and Jane. 

'Hey pops, it's about Stiles,' Jane said as she glanced down at Stiles who was still passed out on the bed next to her.

"What about your brother?" Noah queried, running a hand over his face as he picked up the photo before setting it down again.

'Derek and Scott found him...Dad I think he was raped...And it feels like his legs have been broken,' Jane spoke quickly, knowing that everything that she was saying was making her father angrier by the second. 'He's safe Dad, Derek didn't let Scott see anything,' 

"Derek knows? Of course Derek knows. Jane, I'll call Melissa and ask her to swing by your place with a rape kit," Noah sighed, sometimes his children were next to impossible. "And then take him to the hospital,"

'Derek won't say anything. Thanks pops and I will,' Jane answered, before she and Noah were hanging up.

Jane hung up from her father and shoved her phone back into her pocket. Stiles was still passed out, muttering for people to leave him alone before his eyes sprung open and he was screaming. Jane quickly wrapped her arms around Stiles and pulled him into her arms again hugging him tightly.

"Stiles, it's okay. You're safe," Jane soothed rubbing his back as he stopped screaming and the screams became sobs. "Shh," Stiles sobbed into Jane's shoulder before he was pulling away and wiping furiously at his eyes. "Sweetheart, I'm going to clean your top half up okay?" 

Stiles nodded before he answered her. "You...you called dad didn't you?" Stiles questioned, his voice barely audible as he spoke. 

"I had to, I'm sorry sweetheart," Jane said before she kissed to top his head and moved to start cleaning him up. "Stiles, your shirt is all torn up," Stiles instinctively wrapped his arms around his chest before he relaxed remembering that it was just Jane. “It's okay, it's just me and you,” 

“Uh huh,” Stiles nodded watching as Jane leant over and grabbed the first aid kit pulling out gloves and a pair of scissors so that she could cut his shirt off. “Derek...he made sure Scott didn't see,” 

“I know, he'll help keep your secret,” Jane smiled at him, as she started to cut of his shirt to see exactly what was done to him. “He'll be back soon,” Jane said as she finished cutting the front of his shirt and moved onto the back. “Pops want me to take you to the hospital,” 

“No...I can't...” Stiles mumbled, he didn't want anyone knowing what had happened even if it meant not getting his legs looked at. 

“Stiles, I can't treat broken legs,” Jane told him, as she carefully pulled off his shirt and set both halves to the side. “Stiles, we're going to have to get you a new binder...they've destroyed this one,” Jane looked at the torn binder, she wasn't going to be able to repair it this time. “You can have one of my sports bra's this time,” Stiles may not have had much in the way of breasts, but what was there he wanted flat but refused to have surgery. 

20 minutes later and Derek was back at the house, letting himself and Melissa in as her shift at the hospital had ended when Noah had called her. Derek and Melissa made their way into Stiles as Jane was finishing making sure that he didn't have many if any injuries on the top half of his body. Stiles folded his arms over his chest the second that he saw Melissa. Jane sighed, she knew that he didn't want anyone knowing but Melissa had known him since he was 4 years old and had been told by Claudia.

“Stiles, sweetheart it's alright,” Melissa smiled at him as she made her way over to the bed and looked at him. “Your mother told me a long time ago,” Melissa said before she sat down beside him and took his hand. “Stiles, this won't take too long okay?” Stiles nodded, but kept his left arm where it was firmly across his chest. 

“I'll be out here with Derek, but you can call me in at any time,” Jane said, Stiles nodded before she left him in the room with Melissa and walked out with Derek. 

“Why doesn't he want anyone knowing?” Derek questioned, once Jane had closed the bedroom door, she knew that Melissa would be in with him for a few hours at least. Derek had known about Stiles since he walked in on Stiles and Jane talking one day.

“It was his decision, mom treated him however he wanted and when he was maybe four years old he said that he was a boy and a girl but wanted to be a boy,” Jane explained, it was the best way that she could think of, of how to explain it to him. “Mom didn't want him to have surgery, she wanted it to be his decision when he was old enough to decide,”

“That's why you help him, look I'm not going to tell them anything but the wolves may work it out,” Derek said, he knew that with Stiles quite possibly having had both of his legs broken in the attack that he wasn't going to want anyone. “I don't think Scott picked up on it. However I think Stiles might be on his period?”

“Quite possibly, or it's just starting,” Jane answered, she'd had a feeling that it was due to start as Stiles had turned up at her house two days earlier to grab some supplies from her. “Once Melissa's finished with him, she'll probably call an ambulance...we'll need to help him get fixed up before it gets here,” 

Two hours later and Melissa had finished doing the rape kit, much to Stiles' discomfort as she'd needed both Derek and Jane to help move him at times. Melissa left Stiles in with Derek draining his pain while she talked to Jane, Stiles had made grabby hands for Derek when they'd put him on his side so that Melissa could take swabs. With everything bagged, Melissa called for an ambulance.

“Melissa, how long do we have before the ambulance gets here?” Jane asked, glancing into the room as Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek. 

“You've got maybe fifteen minutes, I'll take this to your dad at the station,” Melissa answered, Jane quickly hugged Melissa before she was thanking her. 

“Thank you, I know Stiles isn't an easy patient,” Jane said, before her mind went to thinking of what they could dress Stiles in to get him to the hospital. 

“You're welcome sweetheart. Look after your brother,” Melissa smiled at her before she was taking her leave and heading off to the hospital and Jane was back in with Derek and Stiles. 

“Stiles, they won't want to see your genitals any more. Melissa's the only person who is going to okay?” Jane questioned, Stiles was planning on giving Jane the silent treatment until she'd said that. “Think if Derek takes your pain you can let me get you in some fresh clothes?”

“Yeah...” Stiles nodded, his head hitting Derek's shoulder at the same time. Stiles was safely under the top sheet of the bed and was feeling self conscious. “They...they started this morning...Melissa had to take it...”

“Okay, Derek could you give me a minute with Stiles?” Jane questioned, looking to Derek before she was looking in the top draw again. 

“Yeah, okay. We've got ten minutes,” Derek answered, Jane smiled at him as he stood up and left the room leaving Stiles giving him grabby hands. “Stiles, I'll be back in a minute,”

Stiles nodded reluctantly before Derek closed the door and Jane turned around to face her little brother with both a pad and tampon in hand along with a pair of briefs. Stiles knew what Jane was asking him without saying anything and pointed to the tampon. He'd use the pad when he was in the safety of his own home. Jane handed the tampon to him before she was turning around and putting the pad back into the draw. Stiles groaned when he felt the puddle of blood under him he didn't know if it was from being raped or from having his period. 

“Stiles, it's a mixture of both. How about we get Derek to come in and take you into the bathroom?” Jane questioned, as she turned back around to face Stiles while also grabbing one of the sports bras he had. “Do you want this or not?” Stiles shook his head before he spoke.

“Get Derek. I know he won't say anything,” Stiles said once he'd gotten his brain semi-back together. “Sourwolf I know you're standing outside the door,” 

Derek rolled his eyes before he entered the room. “I can hear the ambulance,” Derek stated before he scooped Stiles up and took him into the bathroom. “Do you want me to stay...” Derek trailed off as Stiles nodded, he wanted him to hold him steady while he put the tampon in and then helped him into the briefs, and sweat pants.

“Sti, sweetheart you'll have to forgo binding,” Jane said as she tossed his sports bra back into the draw and opened another draw while Stiles protested that he couldn't. “It's okay Stiles,” Jane said as Derek carried him back out from the bathroom. “Here, it's the comfiest sweater you have here,” 

“I guess,” Stiles mumbled, as Derek set him back on the bed right as the doorbell rang. “Give me,” Stiles reached for the hoodie as Derek went to get the door and Jane sat on the bed beside him as the second the Derek had let go Stiles was crying from the pain. 

Jane gave Derek her keys telling him to meet them at the hospital later, she had a feeling that Stiles wouldn't want to stay in over night. Stiles had no intentions of letting his sister out of his sight the entire time that he was at the hospital, he was feeling too vulnerable. Doctor David Geyer was the one to look after Stiles and had been informed of what had happened so he didn't ask to many questions. The nurse who took his details asked questions until Melissa turned up again, apparently she was on a double shift. 

After the the x-rays were taken it was discovered that they had broken Stiles' right leg had his femur broken and both his tibia and fibula – his femur requiring surgery. His left leg was broken just below the knee on his both his fibula and tibia. Stiles didn't want to stay in the hospital and protested as much. Derek had arrived at the hospital and heard them talking about his femur, which could either mean that it was a car accident that had broken it but more like a supernatural being. 

“Stiles, Melissa will be with you. You'll be fine,” Jane said as she sat in the chair beside the bed that they had Stiles on, Melissa was plastering his left leg. 

“Sweetheart, we need to put you in the hospital gown for the surgery,” Melissa said, as gently as she could as she finished plastering his leg. “I know you don't want to but, Stiles patient confidentiality will stop anyone from saying anything,” 

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked, glancing down at his chest and then at Melissa. 

“I'm sure sweetheart,” Melissa smiled at him as he grabbed Jane's hand. “Now, Stiles I know you weren't in a car accident,”

“I'll take Scott and go back to the alley we found him, Scott said he could smell something,” Derek said looking to Jane, Stiles and Melissa as he spoke. “Stiles, did you know them?” Stiles shook his head, he had no idea who'd attacked and raped him hours earlier. 

“No,” Stiles answered as Noah arrived at the hospital, Derek could hear him talking in the waiting room. 

“Your dad's here and Parrish,” Derek said, Stiles eyes went wide he had a feeling that Parrish was there to ask him questions that he didn't want to answer. 

Melissa stood up from where she'd been sitting and took the remains of the plaster to the sink and set them aside before sticking her head out the door and motioning for Noah and Parrish. Stiles refused to let go of Jane's hand as Noah and Parrish entered the room. Noah heading straight to Stiles' side while Parrish stood back and talked with Derek. Stiles gave Noah a half smile before Melissa was handing him the night gown they needed to put him in.

“Melissa is that really necessary?” Noah questioned when Stiles refused to take the night gown from her. 

“Stiles, sweetheart we've gone over this,” Melissa sighed, Stiles mumbled that he didn't want to do it. “Stiles, if it makes you feel any better you can keep your undershirt on you just need to take off the hoodie,” Jane took the gown from Stiles and placed it on the bed.

“Sti, sit up for me. Because yes I'm going to help you,” Jane smiled at Stiles who shook his head at her until she glared at him. “I'll put it back on you after the surgery, promise,” 

* * *

Please note, that yes I'm referring to Stiles as he/him in this chapter but there's reason for that which you'll discover in the next chapter.


	2. Close To Your Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jane have a heart to heart talk at Stiles insistence. 
> 
> “I've...well I've been thinking about a lot of things...about genders,” Stiles paused taking as deep a breath as he could without hurting before he continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I do hope you're liking the story so far.
> 
> Please note that midway through this chapter how Stiles is referred to changes.

**Chapter 02:** _Close To Your Chest_  
Three days later and Stiles was being let out of the hospital, Noah had decided to pull Stiles out of school and let him finish the year out being home schooled by Jane. Stiles didn't want anyone to know that he wasn't finishing school, at school so was intent on hiding out at his sister's. He was going to be either confined to a wheelchair, recliner or bed. Stiles was the only one of the pack that knew Derek was living with and dating his older sister and had been for a while. Once Stiles was comfortably in Jane's house he decided to talk, he'd told Parrish everything that he remembered the day he was attacked but that wasn't what he wanted to talk about.

“Janey...” Stiles trailed off as Noah accidentally knocked his leg and hit one of the pins holding it place. “Fuck!” 

“Shit, sorry son,” Noah said, Stiles glared at him before he let him sit down next to him. 

“Sti, I've got to run out for like an hour...” Jane said, causing Stiles to pout at her and then give their father the side eye. “He's sorry, Stiles. I'll be back I promise,”

“Pain killers?” Stiles questioned, Jane shook her head Stiles wasn't getting hold of those just yet. “Please?”

“No,” This time it was Derek that spoke as he entered the house grabbing one of the dining chairs and sitting beside him. “Give me your hand,” Stiles shook his head he didn't want to rely on the werewolves for pain relief. “Scott's tracking them,”

“Them?” Stiles raised his eyebrow, he hadn't realised how many people had attacked him. Derek nodded as he took hold of Stiles' hand and looked at Noah.

“How many?” Noah questioned, he was curious just how many people had hurt his teenage son. 

“At least three different scent's were found in the Alley...Scott has Isaac helping him,” Derek admitted, he hadn't wanted to tell anyone else but insisted that they needed more than two noses. “All he knows is that you were attacked, none of the details,” 

Jane disappeared for an hour to grab some things that she thought that Stiles might want, including heading just out of town and picking up a new binder for him. He wouldn't be wearing it for a few weeks as they had discovered bruising and three cracked/broken ribs where his binder had been shredded. Noah left after Stiles had fallen asleep in the recliner to go and talk with Scott. Derek stayed with Stiles, sighing when the teenager refused to let go of his hand while he was asleep, which was how Jane found him sitting there when she returned. 

“How long have you been stuck?” Jane questioned the second that she saw Derek sitting uncomfortably in the dining chair.

“Since you left,” Derek answered as he attempted to pry Stiles' hand away from his again. Jane laughed and went over to him before gently pulling Stiles' fingers away.

“Sti, sweetheart, Derek needs to piss,” Jane spoke quietly as she held onto his fingers so that Derek could slip out. 

“Janey...can we talk?” Stiles asked sleepily as he opened his eyes and yawned when he felt Derek leaving his side. 

“Of course we can.” Jane smiled at him before she saw that Stiles was trying to wriggle over in the chair so that she could sit with him. “Hold on,” Jane let out a little laugh before she stood up and carefully moved his feet and then helped him to move to the side. “Next time Sti we move you to the bed,” Jane said as she sat on his left side and he put his head on her shoulder. 

“Uh huh,” Stiles nodded his head bouncing on her shoulder. 

“What did you want to talk about?” Jane questioned running one of her hands through Stiles' hair and wrapping her arm around his shoulder. 

“I've been thinking a lot...” Stiles yawned, he wanted to talk to her and tell her that he'd been thinking a lot about genders and his in particular. 

“Stiles, we don't have to do this now. How about we get you into bed instead and we can talk tomorrow?” Jane suggested, knowing just how tired her little brother by the way he kept yawning at her. 

Stiles shook his head, but before he knew it Jane and Derek were moving him from the recliner into the bedroom and he was drifting off to sleep. Since Wednesday night Stiles hadn't had a full nights sleep instead he was waking crying and or screaming every night. Jane and Noah had taken turns staying in the hospital with him to calm him down. Jane left the bedroom door open as she and Derek headed back out to the kitchen where Derek had finished putting away the groceries. On the table sat the bag of things that Jane had picked up specifically for Stiles.

Sunday morning when Stiles woke up he found himself in an immense amount of pain having rolled onto his right hand side. Derek heard Stiles sobbing as he was leaving the bathroom and went in to check on him. Upon seeing Stiles on his side he quickly ran into the room and set the teenager upright and took hold of him until the pain subsided. Jane walked past the bedroom heading for the kitchen to grab the painkillers, she didn't trust Stiles with them on his own. When she walked back into the Stiles had his head resting against Derek and Derek's arm pulsing with black veins. 

“Here, Stiles you can have these now,” Jane smiled at him as she held out his painkillers and a bottle of water. “Derek would probably like his arm back now?”

“Sourwolf doesn't need his arm,” Stiles smirked as he held his hand out for the water and painkillers. “But I might need two hands,” he mused reluctantly letting go of Derek's arm and sitting more upright. “You sit, he goes,” 

“I'm gone. I'm going for a run, I'll bring coffee back,” Derek nodded, leaning over and giving Jane a kiss before he was out the door and back to their room changing into his running gear and grabbing his car keys. 

“Can we have that talk now?” Stiles questioned in between mouthfuls of water and painkillers as he watched Derek walk past them, Jane nodded as she sat beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “You always do this when I want to talk to you...about important stuff, it's like you know?”

“Mischief, I know you,” Jane smiled at him, Stiles smiled at the name she'd called him sadly it was something that they hadn't used in a long time after their mother had died. 

“I've...well I've been thinking about a lot of things...about genders,” Stiles paused taking as deep a breath as he could without hurting before he continued. “My brain is telling me new things, I think because I've been getting my period for the last sixish years that I'm starting to identify as female...I don't know though, my brain is a mess,” Stiles rambled looking at Jane before he found himself being pulled into her arms. “You're not mad are you?”

“Stiles, sweetheart why would I be mad? If you want to be my little brother then you're my little brother, if you want to be my little sister then you're my little sister. You'll always be my Stiles,” Jane smiled at him and kissed the side of his head, she could never be mad at Stiles. 

“How do I tell Scott...that I'm intersex? He miss-hears everything. Can I be both?” Stiles questioned, Jane nodded in reply she wanted him to be happy and if being both made him happy then so be it. 

“What pronouns would you like us to use?” Jane questioned, she didn't want to make him upset by calling him the wrong thing.

“Can I let you know depending on how I'm feeling?” Stiles answered, he wanted to be as honest as he could with her as she'd always been honest with him. “Right now...female...” Stiles looked down at her chest and then up at Jane. “Definitely female...and do they look bigger to you?” Stiles looked down again, she was only wearing a T-shirt and it was currently clinging to her body. 

“Sweetheart they always change with your period,” Jane answered, it was the first time in a long time that Stiles had questioned the sizing since she'd never worn an actual bra only ever binding them. “This is the longest you've gone without binding them too,” 

Stiles shook her head, before she was nodding as it had been since Wednesday night and it was Sunday morning and she still hadn't bound them but she also hadn't left Jane's house. Stiles rested her head against Jane's shoulder and closed her eyes again, all she wanted to do was sleep. She knew that she wasn't going to be made to do any school work until she was feeling up to it, but she was curious as to what Jane had gotten her the other day. 

As Stiles and Jane were talking Derek returned with three cups of coffee and a tag a long from Scott who he'd run into in the preserve and nearly knocked flat on his back. Scott hanging back when Stiles shook her head the second that she set eyes on him. Scott nodded waiting outside the door until he was given the all clear to go in. Jane smiled at Stiles and grabbed hold of her hoodie before she was helping her into it. It was clear that Stiles had made the decision that she didn't want Scott to see that she had breasts until she'd talked to him. 

Stiles made sure that Jane was sitting right beside her as she talked with Scott, she told him everything. Scott sat in silence occasionally looking to Derek and Jane to see if Stiles was telling him the truth, he didn't trust her heart beat. Stiles could clearly see that Scott was trusting what she was saying so she looked to Jane. Derek raised his eyebrow looking between the siblings and then at Scott before he was grabbing Scott by the arm and dragging him from the room. 

Six weeks later and Stiles was laying on the recliner with her history book spread out on a little table in front of her, looking down at her chest which she was sure was bigger than it was earlier in the month. Jane was sitting in the kitchen looking through a recipe book while she waited for the curly fries to cook. Derek was running errands for Peter, while also telling Scott that Stiles didn't want to see him. Stiles had decided on wearing dresses while she was living with Jane and Derek as they were easier to get in and out of. Stiles also made the decision on wearing incontinence pads as more than once she hadn't been able to call Derek or Jane in time and had wet the bed, especially at night. Noah was over ever few days to have dinner with them and to check on the three of them.

“Jane?” Stiles called out as she continued to look down at her chest before she was covering her mouth fighting the urge to throw up. She'd been throwing up every morning for the last two weeks.

“Yeah kiddo?” Jane called back, waiting for a second before she stood up and headed into the living room. “Need to be sick again?” Stiles nodded so Jane darted into the bathroom grabbing the bucket and heading back to Stiles and holding it for her. 

Stiles sat up and emptied the contents of her stomach into the bucket before she spoke. “I really think they're getting bigger...” Stiles mumbled, looking down at her chest as she wiped at her mouth. “What the fuck is going on with my body?”

“I'm not sure sweetheart. You could be pregnant,” Jane told her setting the bucket down away from the two of them before she was helping her to sit up. “It would explain you being nauseas and your breasts increasing in size,” 

Stiles shook her head, she couldn't be pregnant could she? She knew that she had all the internal organs for both sexes but the last time they'd seen a doctor they'd been told she couldn't fall pregnant. Stiles closed her tightly before she opened them again and looked at Jane. “What do I do?” Stiles questioned, as Jane sat on the arm of the recliner and put her arm around her. 

“How about we go into the bathroom and you can use one of the pregnancy tests I have?” Jane suggested, Stiles nodded before she was slowly manoeuvring herself into the wheelchair. She'd become a pro at it when Derek and Jane were busy. “Come on,” 

“Are you and Derek?” Stiles questioned, she knew that she didn't have to finish the question for Jane to know what she was asking.

“We were, but that's on hold for a while,” Jane answered nodding as she spoke before they were heading down to the bathroom. Stiles hadn't known why but the house that Jane and Derek lived in had huge doors and hallways that fit a wheelchair. “Did you miss your last period?” Stiles nodded, but she wasn't sure as Jane had been helping her into incontinence pants every day with her briefs. 

Derek and Jane had bought an older home that had been modified, as Derek had discovered that it had previously belong to an old war veteran. Both bathrooms had hand rails, near the toilet and in the shower, beside the bed. They went into Stiles bathroom, where Stiles sat and waited until Jane went into her bathroom and got one of the pregnancy tests. Jane checked the expiry date before she was returning to Stiles. Stiles was still unable to get onto the toilet on her own so needed Jane's help. 

“A little help?” Stiles questioned, struggling to both transfer from the wheelchair to the toilet and take down her briefs at the same time. 

“Of course,” Jane smiled before she was putting her hands under Stiles' arms and the two of them were working together to transfer from wheelchair to toilet. 

“Oh...wait can you help me a little more? Kind of need you to lift me up just a little,” Stiles was embarrassed to ask her older sister to lift her up so that she could get her briefs down to use the toilet. “Thank you,” 

“Always,” Jane smiled at her pausing before she handed her the test. “We'll read it together and then you can do it okay?” Stiles nodded and the two of them read what she had to do before Stiles was left alone in the bathroom. “Call me back when you need me,”

“Uh huh,” Stiles nodded before she was pulling out the test and staring at it before doing as directed. 

Stiles waited for a minute before she was calling Jane back into the room too nervous to wait on her own to see what they said. Jane walked back into the room and saw Stiles still sitting on the toilet with the pregnancy test in her hands. Stiles held it out for Jane to take from her which she did and set it on the counter, Stiles raised her eyebrow before she realised that her sister was going to help her again. Jane lifted Stiles up again slightly so she could pull her briefs up before helping transfer her back into the wheelchair. 

“What does it say?” Stiles looked at Jane as she spoke and then towards the counter. “I don't want to look on my own...I don't...”

“It's okay to be scared you know that,” Jane paused for a second as she thought back to what had happened to her little brother/sister months earlier. “Sweetheart it'll be okay,” Jane wrapped her arms around Stiles and hugged her tightly. “We can always call in a favour with your doctor no matter what happens,” 

“Can we check it now?” Stiles questioned, her head buried in her sisters shoulder as she spoke. 

Jane nodded picking up the pregnancy test and handing it to Stiles. Jane hadn't looked at test before she handed it to her so she was watching for her reaction. Stiles blinked when he saw two lines and held it out for Jane to see. Jane took the test from her and looked closely at it.

“I'm...does that mean I'm actually pregnant?” Stiles asked, Jane shook her head it wasn't a definite but it was a big possibility. 

“Yes, and no. How about tomorrow we make a call to your doctor and see if she'll do a home visit?” Jane suggested, Stiles nodded she wanted to know for sure whether she was pregnant as it would explain her breasts and nausea. 

“Can I go back to bed and study in there?” Stiles asked, Jane laughed but nodded she knew it was coming. Stiles rolled backwards out of the bathroom and into her bedroom before she was carefully transferring herself onto the bed. “Nap first?” 

“Go on then,” Jane smiled at her helping to move her right leg up onto the bed. “Doctor Geyer wants you to go back into the hospital next week too, to have a look at removing the pins and plating and putting you into a cast,” Jane pause for a second before she continued. “And possibly getting rid of your cast and putting you in a moon boot,” 

“Wait...so more surgery?” Stiles questioned, Jane nodded she knew that Stiles hated the idea, especially now that her breasts were even more visible and she couldn't wear her binder as her ribs were taking their sweet time to heal. 

“Yes, and I know. If you want to try binding again you can. It's up to you,” Jane said, Stiles shook her head before throwing it back onto the pillow. “Do you think you can handle some curly fries before you nap?”

Stiles nodded, scooting up the bed the best that she could and getting ready for Jane to bring the fries back in. Jane headed back into the kitchen and was met by Derek and Isaac, Isaac had wanted to find out how Stiles was doing as Scott wasn't talking about him. Derek wrapped his arms around her while was getting the curly fries out of the oven and into a bowl. Jane smiled planting a kiss on his cheek before she was giving Isaac a hug.

“Hey kiddo, what brings you home?” Jane questioned, offering him a curly fries as she got out of Derek's arms.

“Wanted to see how Stiles was. Scott's not talking about him any more,” Isaac answered honestly, Jane knew that there was something more behind what Isaac was saying. 

“Isaac?” Jane raised her eyebrow before motioning for him to follow her. “Der, can you get our dinner ready? I think Isaac's going to be joining us,” 

“You think that's a good idea?” Derek queried, running a hand over his face as Jane nodded to him. “If you're sure,” 

Isaac followed Jane back down to the bedroom Stiles was laying in. Stiles glanced up when she heard two sets of footsteps, her eyes going wide when she saw Isaac behind her sister. Jane smiled at her before turning to Isaac and talking to him.

“Stay here for just a second. You'll know when to come in,” Jane told him, Isaac nodded his eyes not leaving Stiles as he did. “You like Stiles, don't you?” Jane's voice was just above a whisper as she spoke, Isaac nodded again before Jane was in the bedroom sitting with Stiles.

“What's he doing here?” Stiles questioned, peering around Jane as she handed her the curly fries. 

“He's worried about Stiles. Do you feel up to talking to him?” Jane asked, watching as Stiles shoved some curly fries in his mouth and nodded. “You going to tell him?”

“I think...so...” Stiles trailed off as Isaac entered the room, Stiles looked down at her chest briefly and then back up at Isaac who was standing awkwardly at the foot of the bed. “Sit where Jane is,” Jane laughed and stood up leaving the two teenagers alone. 

Isaac sat down where Jane had been sitting, being careful that he didn't accidentally hit either of Stiles' legs when he did so. Isaac glanced at Stiles looking her up and down before looking away again. Stiles rolled her eyes before she was talking, she knew that Isaac had questions. 

“You're wondering what's going on...and why I have boobs,” Stiles started as she looked at Isaac who was still looking away from her. “It's okay to look you know,”

“It's just...weird...I'm sorry...” Isaac mumbled as he turned his head to look at Stiles. “How long?”

“Forever...I'm intersex, it means that I have both female and male internal organs and genitalia...and breasts,” Stiles explained, motioning to her boobs as she spoke and then down towards her lower region. “I've been identifying as male...for a long time, but now my brains starting to be confused,” 

“Confused how?” Isaac questioned, before he was putting his hand on her leg carefully as Stiles started to get a pained look on her face. “Is this okay?” 

Stiles nodded before she spoke. “I'm starting to identify as female...but I don't want any surgery...I'm happy being me,” Stiles told him before pausing to ask Isaac a question. “Why did you really come?”

“I missed you at school...and I wanted to see how you were,” Isaac answered, he wasn't sure what else to say. “I...I like you okay?”

Stiles blinked looking at Isaac and then looking away from him. “You're not just saying that are you?” Stiles questioned, speaking fast as she returned to looking at him. Isaac shook his head. 

“No, I'm not...I do like you, this hasn't changed anything,” Isaac answered, if anything Stiles being open with him had made him like her even more. “I'm...I'm gonna go,”

“Isaac, you don't have to go,” Stiles grabbed hold of Isaac's arm as he moved to stand up and patted the left hand side of the bed. “Sit with me? I'm getting tired...” Stiles quietly added that she liked Isaac too. 

Jane and Derek looked at one another as Derek had been semi-relaying the conversation between the two teenagers. Jane smiled at Derek as he pulled out the pizza that he'd reheated and set it on the table. Derek and Jane sat down at the table with Derek listening to Stiles as she opened up a little more and told Isaac about the attack, about being raped. Isaac sat with Stiles wrapping an arm around her shoulder after getting the okay from her and pulling her closer to him. That was how Derek found Stiles asleep when he took some pizza into Isaac. 

* * *

_A side note of a mini timeline so far:_

_Chapter 1 and 2 are set from approx August 8 2012 to September 23rd 2012._


	3. Inhale Exhale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a visit with her Doctor and a discovery is made. She finds out a little something about Derek as well. 
> 
> Stiles also goes to BHMH to get the pins and screws taken out and replaced with a plate and screws, along with a cast for another six weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope that you're liking the story, I'm not sure how many chapters there will be but currently 5 have been written.

**Chapter 03:** _Inhale Exhale_

  
On Monday, Isaac went with Stiles and Jane to Stiles' doctor as Derek was going to have words with Scott about his actions. If Stiles was out of the pack then Derek was out too. Derek would have gone with them if he hadn't been so angry with the way that Scott had treated Stiles. Isaac went along for both moral support and to help get Stiles in and out of the car. Stiles' doctor couldn't do a home visit but she could fit him in at the hospital. 

“You're not going to leave her side are you?” Jane questioned Isaac as Derek was helping Stiles into the bathroom. 

“Only if he...she wants me to,” Isaac stumbled over what to call Stiles, it was going to take him some getting used to. 

“That's good to hear. Did you call Argent this morning and let him know you were going to miss school?” Jane questioned, as she looked into Stiles' top draw and was pulling out an incontinence pad, an old sports bra and her briefs before she was into her second draw pulling out one of her zip up hoodies and loose fitting T-shirts. 

“Not yet. I didn't know what to tell him,” Isaac answered watching as Jane moved from drawer to drawer before he heard Stiles muttering. “Stiles wants a dress,” Isaac raised his eyebrow, before watching as Jane tossed the T-shirt onto the bed and then grabbed a dress out. 

“It'll be a different story when we go to Beacon Hills Memorial later in the week. Today's her doctor that she's been going to since she was a child,” Jane explained before she was disappearing into the bathroom and Derek was walking out. 

“She only lets Jane help her at the moment,” Derek explained when he closed the door and sat on the bed. “When it comes to dressing,”

Isaac nodded before he spoke. “It's because of those people we were tracking isn't it?” Isaac questioned, Derek nodded having a feeling that Stiles had spoke with Isaac about it during the night. “He wouldn't let me near him when he had a nightmare last night,”

“You're not alone,” Derek told him, pausing before he continued. “Only the Sheriff and Jane have been able to calm him at night,” 

In the bathroom, Stiles was holding onto Jane's shoulder's while she secured the incontinence pad around her lower half. They'd already put her briefs on so that she could pull them up once Jane was finished. Stiles pulled up the briefs after Jane put her hands under her arms to steady her before setting her back in the wheelchair. Jane handed Stiles her sports bra which she struggled slightly to get into before Jane was guiding it over head while she held her ribs which were sending a dull ache to her brain. 

“Hey, what's wrong?” Jane questioned, noticing tears streaming down Stiles' cheeks after getting the bra on.

“Ribs...does the dress have buttons?” Stiles asked, Jane nodded as she grabbed a wash clothe and handed it to Stiles.

“Here slip your arms in,” Jane smiled at her, she had a little trick for getting the dress on her without have her lift her arms to high. “Dress is inside out. But will be right way out when we flip it over,” Jane took Stiles' hands and put them through the arms of the dress so that the back of the dress covered them. “Here we go,” Jane kissed Stiles' forehead before taking the back of dress and slowly pulling it over her head. 

“How the fuck did you work that out?” Stiles questioned wiping at her eyes and face before putting her hands on the arms of the wheelchair and pushing herself up so that Jane could pull the dress down and under her.

“Derek helped me work it out when I fractured my collarbone when I was seventeen,” Jane answered, as Stiles did up the buttons on the dress and grabbed the hoodie from her. 

“That...that was the year mom died,” Stiles remembered that day, but she didn't remember seeing Derek at their house. “Sourwolf was at the house?”

Derek chuckled hearing Stiles' question to Jane as they left the bathroom. Isaac smiled at Stiles, looking at her in a dress for the first time as she'd previously only been in boxers and loose shirt. Stiles looked up at Isaac almost shyly causing Jane to snicker as she looked to Derek who was still holding back chuckling. Derek walked over to Jane and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close before kissing her. 

“I'll see you this afternoon, and Isaac call Argent. Tell him that the Sheriff asked you to help Jane our for the day,” Derek told him, Isaac nodded and pulled out his phone. Stiles looked at Derek curiously wondering exactly what Argent had been told. “Your old man told him that you were attacked and that's all,” 

“Are you sure?” Stiles questioned, Derek nodded as Isaac called Argent telling him exactly what Derek had told him to say. “Janey, is Isaac really spending the full day?” 

“I am,” Isaac smiled at him, before Stiles was grabbing his hand. “You going to do this all day?” Isaac looked down at Stiles hand and then at his own hand.

“Uh huh,” Stiles nodded yawning and closing her eyes. “Push me?” Isaac looked at Derek and Jane who both nodded that it was fine for Isaac to push her. 

“You're going to fall asleep in the car, I can tell already,” Jane laughed, as she grabbed her bag and keys and followed Isaac and Stiles outside. “Der, if you're home first can you?”

“Do dinner? Of course I can,” 

Two hours later, Jane, Isaac and Stiles had arrived at Stiles' doctors surgery. Jane got the wheelchair out while Isaac drained Stiles' pain as she'd started to complain an hour into the drive. Isaac carefully helped Jane lift Stiles out of the car and into the wheelchair before Stiles was trying to turn around. Jane sighed and crouched down in front of her.

“Sti, sweetheart I told her about what happened when I talked to her yesterday. She knows you have both legs broken,” Jane explained pausing before she continued to speak. “And she knows about your broken ribs,”

“That's...that's not what I'm scared about,” Stiles mumbled looking up at her sister and then towards Isaac. “What if she thinks...”

“Stiles, it's okay,” Jane reassured her before she was standing up and wrapping Stiles in a hug. “Come on, lets get you inside,” 

“Nuh uh,” Stiles shook her head before Jane was pushing her inside the surgery and letting the receptionist know that they were there to see Doctor Matherson. 

“Doctor Matherson is expecting you, go on in,” the receptionist smiled at Jane before she stood up to confirm that Stiles was indeed there. 

Jane pushed Stiles down to the end of the hallway to Doctor Matherson's office with Isaac trailing slightly behind. Jane smiled at him, before Stiles knocked on the door to the office, waiting for her to answer before opening it. Stiles mumbled something that only Isaac heard before Jane was opening the door and pushing her in. 

“Jane, Stiles and who is this?” Doctor Matherson motioned to Isaac who was standing against the wall out of the way. 

“Isaac, he's a friend of Stiles',” Jane answered as Stiles gripped hold of her hand tighter than before. “Stiles is a little nervous,” 

“Stiles, you know you don't have anything to be nervous about,” Doctor Matherson smiled at her, before she spoke again. “Jane tells me that you're starting to identify as female?” Stiles nodded before Doctor Matherson continued to speak. “Would you like to talk about what happened?”

“No...” Stiles shook her head vigorously before Jane put her hand on her shoulder. “But, I was attacked...and they forced themselves into me...both anus and vagina...” Stiles mumbled, looking up at Doctor Matherson as she spoke. “I was my period, and I missed my last one...” Stiles was still quiet as she spoke, she knew that Isaac could hear every word that she was saying. 

“Okay, Stiles, is this the first time you've talked about it?” Doctor Matherson asked, Stiles shook her head, she didn't like talking about it. “It's alright, we won't talk about it any more. Jane would you like to help your sister onto the examination table?” 

“Isaac, do you mind?” Jane turned to Isaac, Isaac nodded before walking over to them and looking at Stiles who nodded that it was okay for him to lift her up. “Stiles, do you want Isaac to stay?” Stiles nodded again at Jane's question and gripped hold of his hand before letting go so that Isaac could pick her up and set her on the table.

“Jane would you be able to help her put her left foot on the foot rest?” Doctor Matherson questioned, Jane nodded as she helped Stiles to put her plastered foot onto the foot rest. “Isaac would you be able to hold her right leg a little?” 

“No...” Stiles shook her head, she didn't want anyone touching her right leg other than herself or Jane. “Swap with Jane,” 

Jane and Isaac swapped with Jane running her hand gently through Stiles' hair before she was holding her left leg up. Doctor Matherson explained that she wanted to do a pelvic exam first, and then wanted Stiles to pee in a cup and she would also do a blood test amongst other things. Three hours later and the examination was finished, with Stiles curled into Jane while she sat on the examination table. Isaac was back leaning against the wall as Stiles had pushed him away a little. Isaac understood why she had pushed him away so stayed clear until he was given the okay. 

“Stiles, this is probably not something that you want to hear,” Doctor Matherson said as she looked to Stiles who was still curled into Jane with her arms wrapped tightly around her older sister. 

“I'm pregnant...aren't I?” Stiles questioned turning her head slightly to peer at the Doctor. “My boobs...are bigger...” 

“Yes Stiles, you are pregnant. You have a couple of options that I want you to think about,” Doctor Matherson said, before she handed Jane a brochure for Stiles to look at once she got over the shock. “I also want to put you on bed rest for the entire pregnancy if you decide to keep the baby,” 

“I know I'm only eighteen...but I...I think I'm going to keep it...I can't end a life before it starts,” Stiles mumbled looking to Doctor Matherson as she spoke, she didn't want to look at the brochure instead had Jane shove it in her handbag. 

“Have you thought any more about the surgery we talked about last time I saw you?” Doctor Matherson questioned, wondering if Stiles had thought about being one sex more than the other. 

“I don't want it, I don't ever want it,” Stiles stated, the only way she would have it was if something happened while she was pregnant. “Can we go home now?” Stiles asked, she was still sitting on the table in her sisters' arms and her legs were starting to ache from dangling. Doctor Matherson nodded so Jane and Isaac carefully put Stiles back into the wheelchair with Jane making sure that her right leg was comfortable.

Doctor Matherson showed them out, with Jane heading to the reception desk to fix up the account only to be told that Derek had already taken care of everything as usual. Stiles looked at Jane and raised her eyebrow, she hadn't known that Derek had been helping them out. Derek knew that Jane was more than capable to pay her accounts on her own. 

“When did Derek start paying?” Stiles asked, as Isaac pushed her out to the car and Jane walked beside them. 

“He's known since you were around fourteen, he heard me talking to you on the phone,” Jane admitted, she hadn't told Stiles about how long Derek had known for. “He promised me back then he'd never say anything and he hasn't,”

“That...was when you were in New York and I was having a rough time...” Stiles mumbled, she couldn't believe that Derek had known about her for four years and not said anything. 

“He's good at secrets sweetheart,” Jane smiled at her before she and Isaac were helping Stiles back into the car and propping her leg up. “He'll keep yours until you're ready. So will Isaac,” 

“She's right,” Isaac smiled at the two of them before he and Jane climbed into the car and the three of them headed back to Beacon Hills.

Halfway back to Beacon Hills, Isaac was having Jane pull over as Stiles had started to have a panic attack and wasn't letting him help her. Jane pulled over at the closest rest stop, switching the car off and getting Isaac to go over to the little shop to grab a bottle of water. Jane climbed in the back of the car and sat with Stiles, wrapping her arms around her as tight as she could without hurting her. 

“Stiles, sweetheart. I need you to try and breathe with me,” Jane said as Stiles took hold of her arms and tried to pull her closer while her breathing got erratic. “Stiles, come on talk to me,”

“Can't...” Stiles mumbled before she was trying to take deep breath after deep breath. 

“Stiles, you can do it,” Jane soothed, before she was peeling Stiles' hoodie off of her. “Lets take this off. Stiles match mine,” Jane said as she put but the hoodie on the floor and started breathing. “One hippopotamus,” 

“One...hippopotamus,” Stiles mumbled taking a deep breath before she was counting on her own and calming slightly.

Isaac arrived back at the car and handed Jane the bottle of water which she quickly uncapped and gave to Stiles. Jane smiled at him as Stiles closed her eyes and a leant heavily against her. Isaac took the initiative and offered to drive the rest of the way back to the house. Stiles mumbled that she didn't want Jane to go anywhere. Jane kept her arms around Stiles, as Isaac drove the rest of the way as Stiles fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Derek had gone and confronted Scott about how he had been treating Stiles, and why hadn't he visited someone who was supposed to be his best-friend. Scott claimed that Stiles was still his friend. Derek doubted the words coming out of the teenagers mouth as, if he still believed that then what Stiles told him wouldn't have mattered. Lydia, Liam, Malia and Kira all claimed that Scott told them that Stiles didn't want to be a part of the pack any more. Scott was the Alpha, they believed what he told them. Derek didn't betray Stiles' confidence in them instead told Scott that he wasn't helping any more if that's how he was going to treat Stiles. He also informed him that Isaac was out too. 

Derek was already back at the house by the time they got there. Isaac wasn't sure about moving Stiles while she was asleep so she went inside and Derek came out. Derek opened the car, and leant in where Stiles sleepily wrapped her arms around Derek's neck. Jane climbed out after Derek had Stiles in his arms bridal style and got the wheelchair out of the trunk. Derek shook his head, he'd carry her all the way inside and set her on the bed. Jane followed inside and grabbed Stiles' pyjamas from the cupboard and changed her into them. 

Three days later, Stiles was back at Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital dressed in her sweatpants and baggiest hoodie and three T-shirts. Stiles didn't want anyone knowing that she had breasts or that she was pregnant. Jane sat with Stiles in the waiting room, watching as her little sister started to shake nervously as Melissa spotted them. Jane let out a relieved sigh and stood up, taking hold of Stiles' wheelchair and pushing her over to Melissa. 

“Mel, can we talk?” Jane asked as Stiles glanced up at her and then at Melissa and let out a squeak. “Sti, it's okay, it's just Melissa you've known her since you were five years old,” 

Stiles shook her head before she spoke. “Okay,” they were the only words out of Stiles' mouth before Melissa was taking the two of them into one of the examination rooms. 

“Stiles, sweetheart. You're okay,” Melissa smiled at her before she noticed that Stiles was trying to hide behind Jane. 

“Mel, Stiles is pregnant...She's also decided on female pronouns,” Jane explained, Melissa nodded in understanding she remembered Claudia talking about Stiles and how he might one day change his mind. “Mom told you didn't she?”

“She did. It's okay Stiles, we'll make sure nothing happens,” Melissa told her as she walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder. “Stiles...”

“I'm keeping it,” Stiles stated, she didn't want anyone to touch the baby.

“She's on bed rest, her doctor doesn't want her doing anything,” Jane said, Melissa nodded so the two of them moved Stiles from the wheelchair and onto the bed. 

Melissa scribbled some notes down on Stiles' chart before she ducked out of the room to grab Doctor Geyer and the anaesthetist to subtly explain to them what they were dealing with. Doctor Geyer nodded before he walked out of the room and headed to his office to grab some patient confidentiality papers that he wanted anyone who was going to be in the operating room to sign. Melissa was the first to sign them, then the anaesthetist and another nurse. Jane smiled at them and kissed the top of Stiles head. Stiles gave them a half smile before Melissa was sitting talking to her.

“Stiles, sweetheart we're going to take you down to x-ray now for both of your legs to see how they're healing and then, we might be able to take your left cast off,” Melissa told her, taking her hand as she spoke as she knew just how nervous the teenager could get. 

“And then what?” Stiles questioned, running her free hand over her face as her eyes searched for Jane who was still standing beside her.

“And then we'll see about putting a soft cast on it, and replacing the pins in your right leg with a cast,” Melissa explained, before she took Stiles down to X-ray and Jane stayed in the room waiting for them. Melissa talked to Stiles the entire time to keep her calm, before long they were back in the room with Jane and Doctor Geyer.

“Stiles, we can take the cast of your left leg today,” Doctor Geyer said as he put the X-ray's up on the screen to take a look at them. “The fractures have healed nicely. As for your right leg, we're going to take you into surgery and remove the pins and screws from the outside of your leg,”

Stiles looked curiously at Doctor Geyer and then at Melissa before speaking. “What then?” Stiles questioned, she was getting more nervous by the second.

“Stiles, breathe,” Jane whispered putting her hand on her shoulder.

“We'll put screws and a plate in and put you in a cast,” Doctor Geyer finished explaining what they were going to do before he began to remove the cast from Stiles' left leg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' doctor is in her late 50's early 60's and specialises in multiple areas.


	4. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' doctor makes a home visit, where the doctor reveals that she knows all about the Supernatural. 
> 
> Isaac and Stiles have a night alone in Jane's while Derek take Jane out of town, something that he'd had planned for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope that you're enjoying!
> 
> As you've noticed updates are every few days with stories. 
> 
> *Scott will get his comeuppance one day. You'll just have to wait and see.

**Chapter 04:** _The Kids Aren't Alright_

  
A month later and they were into October on a Saturday, Stiles was laying in bed with Isaac sitting beside her talking. They were waiting for Doctor Matherson to do a home visit, with Isaac's help Stiles had been able to limp to the bathroom when she needed to go. Isaac had visited every day after school was over and spent the time studying with Stiles. Stiles had a cast over his right leg where the pins and screws had been replaced with a metal rod that was now permanently in his leg. The cast would be on until at least the middle of November, and then be replaced with a leg brace. To keep Stiles occupied between doing school work and sleeping, Derek was letting her research various supernatural creatures.

“Do you...you're not going to leave are you?” Stiles questioned, looking at Isaac and then down at her stomach which had grown increasingly bigger the past month.

“Not planning on it,” Isaac answered smiling before he took hold of Stiles' hand his arm started to pulse with black veins. “Stiles, why didn't you say that you were in pain?” Isaac looked down at his arm and then to Stiles again.

“Didn't know that I was...” Stiles trailed off yawning as she wiggled closer to Isaac.

“Did you want a hug?” Isaac asked, Stiles nodded she was happy that Isaac was letting her to be the one that initiated anything unless he asked her first. Isaac smiled and lay down beside her wrapping her arms around her. “That better?”

“Yeah,” Stiles yawned closing her eyes and resting her head against Isaac's shoulder.

Stiles and Isaac had been slowly getting closer, with each of them letting the other in more and more slowly. Isaac telling Stiles that he still suffered from nightmares and was claustrophobic. Stiles had let out a little laugh saying that they'd never have sex in small places then. Isaac had agreed with her, but they still hadn't gone any further than just talking and snuggling on the bed.

“I think...my boobs are getting bigger again...” Stiles mumbled looking down at her chest after a minute of snuggling.

“Stiles, Jane said it would happen with pregnancy,” Isaac told her, before he found that Stiles was starting to play with them a little before groaning when it got too much.

“I know...but I didn't think this much,” Stiles mumbled as Isaac took her hand and the black veins spread up her arm. “Thank you,”

“Don't look at me, I only know what Jane's told you,” Isaac answered as Stiles tried to curl further into a ball in his arms. “Don't fall asleep,”

“But I'm tired,” Stiles yawned as Jane opened the door and Doctor Matherson appeared behind her.

“Hey sweetheart,” Jane smiled before she realised that Isaac was hugging her and her arm was pulsing with black veins. “Everything okay?”

“Stiles was just fondling herself,” Isaac whispered as Jane sat on the edge of the bed and helped Isaac to untangle Stiles from his arms.

“Stiles, Doctor Matherson's here to do another examination,” Jane said as she held Stiles while Isaac moved away from them.

“I'll be out there with Derek,” Isaac pointed out of the bedroom and towards the backyard where Derek was working out.

Stiles whined, she didn't want Isaac to leave but Isaac hadn't wanted to intrude while the Doctor was there. Jane sighed and kissed the side of Stiles' head as she helped Stiles to get comfortable on the bed again. Jane sat with Stiles while Doctor Matherson went over what she was going to do during the examination.

“Stiles, do you understand?” Doctor Matherson questioned, as she took in that Stiles was looking tired and rather out of it. “This won't take too long,”

“Sti, did you hear what she said?” Jane questioned, Stiles nodded closing her eyes and leaning heavily against her sister. “Where would you like Stiles?” Jane turned to Doctor Matherson as she tried getting Stiles to sit up.

“She can stay there for now, as long as you're comfortable with her leaning against you?” Doctor Matherson said, Jane nodded she was fine as long as Stiles was comfortable. “I've brought along my portable ultrasound so we can take a look at what's going on,”

“Can I be asleep?” Stiles questioned, Doctor Matherson shook her head, she wanted Stiles to be awake for it. “Damn it,” Stiles mumbled as she forced herself to sit up a little more.

“How about we get you lying down first and we'll do an ultrasound to see just how far along you are,” Doctor Matherson smiled at her, Stiles nodded before Jane was helping her to lie down and pulling the blanket down to just below her waist. “Stiles if you could lift up your dress,” Stiles nodded and lifted up her dress to just below her boobs while Doctor Matherson set up the ultrasound machine. “Now this might be a little bit cold,” Doctor Matherson said as she put some gel on the ultrasound wand and then put it to Stiles' stomach.

“Stiles, just relax and don't fall asleep. Think you can do that?” Jane asked as she ran a hand through Stiles' hair and pushed it gently from her face.

“I think so,” Stiles said shuddering at the coldness of the gel on her stomach. “Cold,”

“Stiles,” Jane sighed as Stiles closed her eyes tightly she wasn't sure she wanted to know what was going on inside her.

Doctor Matherson was quiet as she moved the wand along Stiles' stomach pressing gently in places to get a clearer view. When she gasped Stiles tried to sit up wanting to know what she'd seen. Doctor Matherson printed off the ultrasound and held it before she told Stiles how far along she was. She also measured Stiles' uterus and took her blood pressure after Jane had helped her to sit up and wiped the gel from her stomach.

“Stiles, you're just under eleven weeks,” Doctor Matherson took a deep breath before she continued as she wasn't sure how to tell Stiles that it wasn't just one baby. “You're having triplets...so your due date will be any time from April fourteenth to May nineteenth, the babies are currently around the size of three lemons,” Doctor Matherson said, Stiles looked at Jane and then turned further into her sister, one baby she thought she could handle, but three? “Stiles, are you okay?”

Stiles nodded numbly into Jane's shoulder. “She will be, how often do you want to see her?” Jane asked, knowing that Stiles didn't want to talk as she was in shock.

“Every fortnight until she's twenty-four weeks and then every week. Now, have you spoken with your father?” Doctor Matherson answered, Stiles nodded again, they'd told Noah and he'd been shocked at first but then supportive. “What are you doing about pain management?”

Stiles looked up at Jane and then at Doctor Matherson, she wasn't sure what to say as she hadn't been using the pain medication that she'd been given. “Uhm...” Stiles muttered, she didn't know what to say until Jane spoke.

“What do you know about the supernatural?” Jane asked, she hoped that Derek and Isaac had heard her ask the question from outside.

“Were-creatures? Werewolves, I know about Mister Hale's family,” Doctor Matherson smiled at her, Jane nodded and then blinked realising what she had said.

“Wait, you know Derek's family?” Stiles asked, she was curious about that as well as was Derek who had walked inside hearing Jane's question.

Doctor Matherson nodded and explained that she had known Derek's aunt who was human and worked at the surgery with her. Derek and Jane told her that Isaac and Derek had been helping Stiles with any pain that she was feeling. Doctor Matherson told Stiles that she wanted her to get fitted for some bras as they would help with any breast pain that she was starting to feel. After Doctor Matherson left, Stiles curled as much into a ball as she could in Jane's arms and fell asleep.

Isaac, Derek and Jane sat talking while Stiles slept in Jane's arms. Isaac every so often taking Stiles' pain when he felt that she needed it. Derek and Jane both wondering how long it was going to take for Isaac to just ask Stiles out as they both knew how Isaac felt about her, and how Stiles felt about him.

“Once Sti is up and moving again, she can't do too much. She's high risk,” Jane said glancing down at Stiles to make sure that she was still asleep. “And not just because of the broken bones she's had, but because she's a rare case,”

“You mean she's one of a kind don't you?” Isaac questioned, Jane nodded, Stiles was definitely a one of a kind person. “I'm not going anywhere,”

“Yes I do. I know sweetheart, you've been coming every day without fail and I know that she appreciates it,” Jane smiled at him before she was being kissed by Derek who was half climbing over Stiles to do it. “I take it you both heard how many she's carrying?”

“Yeah...it's why she went quiet isn't it? She knows that the three of us and your old man aren't going anywhere,” Derek said as he looked around for the pillows that they'd been using to elevate Stiles leg while she laid down.

“It is, it'll take a bit for her to process,” Jane said leaning over and kissing the top of Stiles' forehead wondering if she'd decide on using male pronouns again or whether they would stay as female for longer.

“Isaac, can you stay with her tonight?” Derek questioned, he had plans for Jane that he didn't want to change.

“Yeah, sure,” Isaac nodded, he didn't mind and knew that Argent wouldn't mind if he didn't go back, after all it was a Saturday night.

Jane looked at Derek, it wasn't either of their birthdays so what exactly did he have planned. Derek subtly sent Noah a text saying that Isaac was staying with Stiles, but that Stiles still needed her father. When Stiles woke up a few hours later Isaac was sitting on the bed reading a book that Jane had given Stiles about pregnancy, that Stiles hadn't wanted to read alone. Stiles prodded Isaac in the side and looked up at him sleepily yawning and then mumbling.

“Need to piss...” Stiles mumbled, her voice was barely audible but Isaac caught what she'd said. “Help me?”

“Of course,” Isaac nodded setting the book aside before he was climbing off the bed and going around to Stiles' side. Isaac helped Stiles to sit up before he was carefully setting both of her legs over the edge of the bed.

“Need to change the pad too,” Stiles said, Isaac nodded it wouldn't be the first time that he'd done it while Derek and Jane were out, granted the first time he and Stiles had ended up crying and calling Jane because they couldn't work it out. “I'm ninety percent sure I pissed while the doctor was here...” Isaac raised his eyebrow at her before he was helping her to her feet. “What? She freaked me out, okay?”

“Okay, you know you can be scared. You're the one that told me that originally,” Isaac told her as they slowly made their way into the bathroom, once Stiles was comfortable near the toilet Isaac went back out to the top drawer and pulled out a fresh pad. When Isaac made it back into the bathroom he saw Stiles struggling to pull her briefs down and stay upright at the same time. “You know you're meant to wait,”

“I know, but I really need to go...and now I know why I've been peeing more,” Stiles said as she watched Isaac set the pad on the counter and walked over to her. Isaac put his hands under Stiles' arms allowing her to finish pulling the briefs down before she sat on the toilet. “Do you still...?”

“I do,” Isaac nodded, as he picked up the pad and handed it to Stiles before grabbing a pair of gloves from under the sink. “What? I may be a werewolf but I'm still not touching that without these,” Isaac said as he pulled the used pad free so that Stiles could put the fresh one down. “Now, I'm going out there to get us some food,”

“I'll be here for at least ten minutes,” Stiles said as she put her head against the cool of the tiles. “Why haven't you asked me...” Stiles trailed off as she looked at Isaac while he tossed the pad into a bag and then the garbage.

“Do you want me to?” Isaac asked, turning around as he took the gloves off tossed them into the garbage as well. Stiles nodded, she was waiting for Isaac to ask her out.

“You didn't answer the question,” Stiles stated as she watched Isaac walk from the bathroom leaving her to do her business. Stiles rested one hand on her stomach and one on the wall as she looked down at her breasts that had definitely at least doubled if not tripled in size.

As Isaac was standing in the kitchen putting some curly fries in the oven, he thought about what to say to Stiles. He couldn't believe that he'd just walked out of the bathroom without answering her question. Isaac mentally slapped himself before he heard Stiles calling his name, not sounding panicked but curious.

“Isaac?” Stiles called, her eyes darting around the room as she tried to remember why she wanted him in the first place.

“Yeah Stiles?” Isaac called back as he put the timer on his phone so that he wouldn't forget the fries. Isaac headed back to Stiles in the bathroom and leant against the door frame.

“The doctor said...I'm having triplets...three babies...how am I...” Stiles trailed off as she started to cry causing Isaac to race from the door frame and over to Stiles before he wrapped her in his arms. “I shouldn't be...”

“It's okay to cry,” Isaac rubbed her back before he was pulling away slightly and kissing Stiles' forehead. “Just let it out, I know you want to,” Isaac told her as Stiles rested her head against his shoulder and buried her nose into his neck.

“Don't tell Janey,” Stiles mumbled wrapping his arms rightly around Isaac and hugged him. “Help me up again?” 

Isaac nodded as he helped Stiles to her feet and she got herself presentable again before Isaac was scooping her up in his harms. Stiles rested her head against Isaac's shoulder as he carried her back to the bed. Isaac set her down on the edge of the bed before sitting beside her. Stiles held onto Isaac tighter and cried, her head not leaving his shoulder as tears streamed down her face. After a few more minutes, Stiles grabbed the tissues from the bedside table and wiped her eyes and face before sniffling. Isaac smiled at her, before he stood up so that she could sit comfortably on the bed with her leg elevated. 

“I'll be back with food and then we can talk?” Isaac told Stiles, Stiles nodded and leant back against the headboard closing her eyes as she tried to get comfortable. 

“Isaac?” Stiles questioned, before Isaac had a chance to leave the bedroom. “You're not going to leave are you?”

“When I come back,” Isaac answered, before ducking out to the kitchen to stop the fries from burning to a crisp he couldn't have Stiles throwing up from the smell. 

Meanwhile, Derek had taken Jane to visit both their mother's graves, neither of them had gone in years. Jane was surprised as both of the graves were slightly out of Beacon Hills, in the same cemetery mere rows apart. Jane knew that her father and Stiles often went to Claudia's, but Jane couldn't remember the last time that she'd gone. 

“Derek?” Jane questioned once she realised where they were parked. 

“I thought it was time we visited them,” Derek answered reaching over and taking her hand in his. “It's been too long for both of us,” Even though Derek's families grave's were basically empty as nothing had been left after the fire – the graves still existed. 

“Okay,” Jane nodded, she wasn't sure of what the answer was that Derek wanted to hear. “First...tell me did you catch the people that hurt Stiles?”

“You chose to ask that now?” Derek raised his eyebrow, he knew that she had a feeling that she already knew the answer when she nodded. “We did, Argent took them to Araya,” 

“So they were were-creatures?” Jane asked they hadn't moved from the camaro and were both looking out the window. “Sorry...I chose a shitty time to ask, you know where Stiles gets it from now,” 

“I do,” Derek laughed before he was leaning over and kissing her. “Come on,” Derek let go of Jane's hand before he was climbing out of the camaro and going to her door and opening it.

“And they say chivalry is dead,” Jane smirked as she climbed out and wrapped her arms around Derek as he closed the door of camaro. 

Derek lead Jane to her mother's grave first, there both Jane and Derek sat and talked with Claudia, telling her about what had happened to Stiles. They told her that Stiles and Scott had found out all about the Supernatural. Jane told her that Stiles had decided on using female pronouns for the first time since she was a child. There was a time before she and Scott had met that Stiles had insisted that he was Jane's little sister. 

When it got time to go Talia's grave, Derek told his mother that she was finally getting what she had wanted. Jane looked at Derek, she had no idea that that was how Talia had felt about her when they were teenagers. Derek smiled at her before telling his mother that Cora was alive and safe in South America, that Laura had died and that Peter had become an asshole. 

After finishing talking with their mothers, Derek took Jane to a motel that they'd hidden in as teenagers, hiding from hunters. Jane laughed as she realised where they were and what room they were in. Derek smirked at her and led her to the bed before the two of them collapsed. At the back of Jane's mind she was wondering how Isaac and Stiles were coping for the night. 

“Jane, I know what you're think,” Derek sighed, he was thinking it too, how could they leave them when Stiles was still feeling vulnerable? 

“I know...I'm just...it's just the big sister in me,” Jane admitted, resting her head against Derek's shoulder before she spoke again. “What did Scott say when you confronted him?”

“That Stiles was lying, that he couldn't possibly be two sexes at once. That we were lying,” Derek said pausing to roll on to his side before he continued. “Scott's never going to believe Stiles,”

“He's throwing twelve years of friendship down the drain,” Jane said taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she couldn't believe that Scott was that willing to give it all up. “What else did he say?” Jane was going to rip Scott a new one herself the next time she saw him.

“He's been telling the pack that she doesn't want to see them, and they believe him,” Derek answered, Jane shook her head before Derek pulled her closer and kissed her. “Isaac's the only one that didn't believe him,” 

“I know you didn't just bring me out here to talk about Scott, and visit our mothers,” Jane said as she relaxed in to his arms while pulling out her phone to check for messages. 

“I love you, you know that,” Derek smiled at her, as he let her check her phone before putting it on the bedside table. 

Most people knew that if they wanted Derek all they had to do was call Jane. Derek had discarded his phone long ago when he kept getting repetitive text messages from Scott. Now that Scott wasn't talking to Stiles, Derek was considering getting another phone just for the Stilinski's and Isaac.

At Jane's house Isaac was helping Stiles as she struggled to get into the pyjama shirt that she'd been sleeping in. Stiles was tempted to just sleep in her underwear and forgo wearing the shirt, but wasn't entirely sure with Isaac there. Isaac had offered to sleep on the lounge but Stiles refused to let him.

“I think I need a bigger shirt...but I don't have anything,” Stiles mumbled as she frustratedly threw the pyjama shirt to the end of the bed. 

“Do you want me to see if Derek or your dad have anything?” Isaac asked as Stiles pulled the blanket up over her chest nodding. 

“Call Jane, Derek got rid of his phone,” Stiles told him, watching carefully as Isaac pulled out his phone to call Jane. “Stay in here with me tonight?” Isaac nodded, he'd stay with her if it helped with her nightmares and panic attacks at all.

Isaac spoke quickly to Jane who told him that she'd already bought Stiles a few different clothing options in various sizes and stuck them in his bottom drawer. “Jane's got you covered,” Isaac smiled at Stiles as he hung up and went to the bottom drawer of Stiles' chest of drawers. “Do you want batman or Star Wars?” Isaac asked holding up two slightly larger pyjama shirts. 

“Bat...no Star Wars,” Stiles said as she dropped the blanket making grabby hands towards a dark grey Star Wars pyjama shirt. “Are the tags off?” Isaac checked the shirt and nodded before he was walking back over to her and handing it to her. “Thank you,” 

“Want some help? Or can I use the bathroom?” Isaac asked, Stiles shook her head and made a shooing action with her hands so Isaac went to the bathroom while she pulled the shirt on over her head. 

By the time Isaac was back from the bathroom Stiles had managed to lie down on top of the covers and had fallen asleep. Isaac let out a little sigh before he was grabbing a blanket from the chair in the corner of Stiles' room and putting it over her and lying down beside her under the covers. Sometime during the night Stiles woke up screaming and crying and subsequently hitting Isaac before she realised it was him, Isaac sat with her, his arms wrapped around her body until she calmed down. Stiles refused to let go of Isaac the rest of the night and slept in his arms. 

* * *

_Chapter's 3 & 4 are set between September 23 & October 27._


	5. A Daytime Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Stiles have a day to themselves so Jane decides to take Stiles to see an old friend of hers. 
> 
> Stiles gets her cast off and replaced by a brace.
> 
> “My son is an idiot,” Melissa said, as picked up the saw and smiled at Stiles. “Lets get this cast off you now,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> More coming in a few days, I do hope you're enjoying.

**Chapter 05:** _A Daytime Adventure_

  
When Derek and Jane arrived back home on Sunday morning, Isaac was sitting Stiles sleepily in his arms. Stiles was snoring lightly, whining every so often – Isaac wasn't sure whether it was from nightmares or pain. Isaac looked up when Jane entered the room and laughed a little before she was gently waking Stiles. Stiles grumbled trying to swat her sister away before she opened her eyes and threw her arms around her. Isaac disappeared out to Derek, before the two of them went running.

“Hey, what's wrong?” Jane asked quickly when she found Stiles sobbing into her shoulder. “Stiles?”

“I...I can't get comfortable,” Stiles mumbled, Isaac shook his head, Stiles wasn't watching him with her head buried in Jane's shoulder.

“It's okay, we'll get you some new pillows that will help once you get the cast off,” Jane reassured Stiles as she rubbed her back and sat with her. “I might have already ordered you some pregnancy pillows,”

“Really?” Stiles questioned, she couldn't believe just how hormonal she'd become in the last two and a half months.

“Yes really, sweetheart,” Jane smiled kissing the side of her head, before she was helping her to her feet. “Let's get your showered,” Stiles shook her head but quickly stopped and covered her mouth as she suddenly became nauseas. “Need to throw up?”

“Uh huh,” Stiles nodded, so Jane helped her hobble into the bathroom and over to the sink where Stiles quickly grabbed hold of the counter and steadied herself before she was emptying the contents into the sink.

Jane stood next to Stiles and rubbed her back while she continued to empty her stomach. Each time Stiles went to talk she threw up more so she gave up until she felt like she could. Jane grabbed the washcloth, wetting it before she was wiping Stiles face over and running water in the sink to get rid of the vomit. Looking under the sink Jane grabbed out the waterproof bag they had. Stiles shook her head, she didn't want to shower.

“Stiles, sweetheart you need to have a shower,” Jane sighed, she knew that Stiles was just being difficult and that she would eventually have one. “I know you don't want to, but you'll feel better,”

“I don't want to feel better,” Stiles mumbled before she thought again. “Okay...maybe I do,” Jane smiled at her helping her over to the toilet so that she could start to get ready on her own. “Can you get it ready?”

“Of course, do you want any more help?” Jane asked her, Stiles nodded she wasn't quite sure that she could washer her body in its entirety on her own. “Well you can wash your private parts, and I'll help with the rest okay?”

“I think I can manage that,” Stiles said as she carefully balanced herself to remove her briefs while Jane turned the shower on and put the chair in the shower. “How long have you had this here for?”

“Since the last time you broke your leg,” Jane answered, remembering Stiles breaking her three years earlier and the amount of complaining that she'd done. “You complained the entire time!”

“I did not!” Stiles stated indignantly as she managed to let her briefs fall to the floor around the cast.

Stiles leant carefully against the sink as Jane crouched down and pulled the briefs free before she was pulling up the waterproof bag and setting it around her leg. Jane finished fixing up the top of bag before Stiles was taking the night shirt off and letting it drop to the ground. Once Stiles was ready to head into the shower Jane helped her to sit down before leaving her for a minute to grab a couple of towels and fresh clothes.

“Jane?” Stiles called as she dropped the soap onto the floor of the shower and it slid out of her reach unable to bend over without her stomach getting slightly in the way.

“Yeah, Sti?” Jane stuck her head back in the bathroom in time to see Stiles getting herself into a precarious situation.

“Stuck...” Stiles muttered, as she struggled to sit up right again, groaning when her breast hit the arm of the chair.

“Okay, sweetheart give me a minute,” Jane said as she left the clothes on the bed and then headed into the bathroom with the towel setting it on the counter.

“Hurry up,” Stiles whined, she was getting uncomfortable and couldn't work out how to sit up without getting unstuck.

“Stiles, I still don't get how you manage to get stuck under the arm every time,” Jane said as she walked over to the shower and to Stiles. Jane managed to hold Stiles shoulder down slightly and had Stiles hold her breast. “Okay sweetheart. Use your hand to hold onto your breast and the other on the chair while I push your shoulder down a little before we sit you up again, okay?” Stiles nodded doing as Jane said. “That better?” Jane asked once she managed to get Stiles upright again and handed her the soap.

“Yeah...pretty sure that I'm clean down there,” Stiles laughed, Jane nodded in agreement before Stiles swivelled the chair slightly. “Do my legs and stomach? It's still weird for me...”

“Basically you’ll do your arms,” Jane smiled before she and Stiles finished getting her washed and dried off. “Do you think you're up for a little adventure out today?”

“Maybe...just you and me?” Stiles answered as she worked on the briefs and incontinence pads, she was hoping that she wouldn't need them too much longer.

“Yeah, just the two of us,”

Stiles thought for a second before she nodded, she guessed that she could manage a little adventure with her big sister. Jane had pulled out a long skirt and an oversized Star Wars shirt for Stiles, she was wearing a Batman one herself. Jane smiled before she showed Stiles how to get into the outfit without having to step into it. Stiles picked up the skirt and stared at it before Jane was guiding it over her head.

“What about these?” Stiles pointed to her clearly not small any more boobs.

“That my little sister is what we're going to see about,” Jane answered as she let go of the skirt and it fell down onto Stiles' now little round stomach, where she did up the velcro at the side before she readjusted it. “How's that feel?”

“Okay...I guess, but my boobs what about them?” Stiles questioned again and before she knew it Jane was pulling the shirt over her head and her hoodie. Jane helped Stiles back over to her bed letting her sit down for a few minutes.

“I have a friend that I trust, we're going to see her, she lives out of the city,” Jane explained as she went over to Stiles' chest of drawers and pulled out a sock before grabbing her a shoe from beside the door. “You'll see why when you meet her,” Jane reassured her as she crouched down and picked up Stiles' left foot and slid the sock and shoe.

“Crutches?” Jane nodded before she was grabbing the crutches from where they were hiding behind the bedroom door. “I haven't used them...a lot, mainly Isaac's been helping,” Stiles admitted, Jane laughed she knew that Isaac had been helping her out a lot. “He likes me...and I think...I think I like him...”

An hour and a half later, Stiles was sitting in Jane's car in the car-park in front of a shop that specialised in drag queen's clothing. Stiles looked at Jane and then at the store front and then back at her sister. Jane let out a laugh before she was climbing out of the car and going around to the passenger side and helping Stiles out. Stiles shook her head she wanted to hide in the car now, now was not the time for an anxiety attack to start. Derek already knew what Jane had planned for Stiles for the day.

“Can't do it,” Stiles mumbled, Jane sat Stiles back in the car and crouched down beside her.

“Stiles, it's okay. You'll like her I promise,” Jane smiled at her taking hold of Stiles' hand at the same time. “Let's try something,”

“Okay...” Stiles nodded, Jane stayed crouched in front of Stiles as she glanced towards the store.

“Think of five things that you can see,” Jane said as Stiles started to look around her eyes landing on hercrutch.

“My crutches, stomach, you, coins and the car,” Stiles closed her eyes as she spoke trying to focus just on Jane.

“That's good, now four things that you can touch,” Jane looked at Stiles not taking her hand away from hers as she knew that it was semi-helping her.

Stiles and Jane sat for another half an hour until Stiles had herbreathing under control and was ready to go inside. Jane helped her to her feet handing her crutches as she leant against the car, Stiles looked to Jane and then the store. She could do this. Jane smiled at her before she pushed open the door of the shop and let Stiles go in first. Stiles' eyes went wide when she saw the walls lined with feathers, sequins and all things shiny.

“Stiles, sweetheart?” Jane questioned, as Stiles looked around the room and her eyes landed on Jane.

“I'm good, Janey,” Stiles nodded, as they were approached by a sales attendant that looked to be roughly the same build as Derek only feminine.

“Darling Jane, who is this young lady?” the sales attendant questioned, hugging Jane as she spoke and looked to Stiles.

“Kit, this is Stiles,” Jane smiled at her and then looked to Stiles who a little unsure of what was going on. “Stiles, this is Kit...she used to be Tony,” Jane explained as Kit held her hand out to Stiles.

“Stiles my darling, Jane's told me all about you. Don't worry your secret is safe,” Kit said as Stiles moved one of her hands from the crutch to shake Kit's hand. “Now what can we do for you?”

“Stiles, needs to get fitted for a few bras and last time we talked you said you'd be able to help,” Jane smiled at her at Kit nodded and lead the two of them to one of the back dressing rooms. “You can trust her,”

“Darling, your sister helped me out when we were younger. I'm just returning the favour,” Kit smiled before she helped Stiles to sit down. “Your situation is a little different, but we can still work with that,”

“How did Janey help you?” Stiles asked out of pure curiosity as she leant her crutches against the wall beside her.

“Well back in high-school I was much smaller than this, she leant me clothes when she found out that I felt trapped – even went so far as to go shopping with me,” Kit explained, suddenly Stiles realised that Jane knew that Stiles was starting to feel that way – she'd kept Kit as a friend all those years.

“Can we...go at my pace?” Stiles was curious, she didn't want them to go too fast with whatever they had in mind.

Kit smiled at Stiles and went about explaining what they were going to do before letting Stiles decide on what they looked at first. Stiles was surprised to find out how open Kit was about being a trans-man who still had her penis while having breasts. Kit helped Stiles to determine what size bra she needed and even provided her with some of their more comfortable options. Stiles even managed to tell Kit that she wanted to be able to hide her penis like Kit, Kit told her to return after she'd had the baby. Stiles didn't correct her, she couldn't bring herself to say that it was more than one.

When Jane and Stiles got back to the house, Stiles had all but fallen asleep leaning against the front passenger window. Isaac and Derek were sitting on the front steps waiting for them, Stiles having been in the middle of messaging Isaac when she'd fallen asleep. Derek looked at Isaac and then at Jane before he stood up and walked over to the passenger side and picked Stiles up, no one wanted to wake her up. Isaac opened the trunk of the car and pulled out the bags that Jane and Stiles had acquired on their little shopping journey.

November Twelfth, two weeks later, Stiles had decided that the bras that she'd gotten when she and Jane had gone on their adventure as Jane had called it were her new friends. She was also excited because she was finally getting the cast off her leg, and being given a leg brace that was if everything was healing nicely. It had been three months since she was attacked and raped, she'd been told by Derek that Argent and the Calavera's had taken care of the were-creatures. Isaac still hadn't asked Stiles out, but had been spending an increasing amount of time with her.

“Isaac?” Stiles asked as they were sitting in the waiting room of Beacon Hills Memorials Hospital so that she could get the cast removed. Doctor Matherson had also organised to work from there once a fortnight so that she could see Stiles.

“Yeah?” Isaac turned slightly so that he was facing Stiles, and could see in her eyes that she was a little scared.

“What if he turns up...” Stiles asked, Isaac took hold of her hand and squeezed it before he answered her.

“He's at school. Remember no one knows about these but, me, Jane, Derek, your dad, Chris and Melissa,” Isaac reassured her, it was the same thing that Jane and Derek had told that morning before they had gone off on some secret assignment. “If he turns up, Melissa won't let him in she knows what he's been doing,”

“Are you sure?” Stiles asked as her name was called, Isaac nodded standing up and helping her to her feet before handing her the crutches.

“I'm sure,” Isaac smiled at her before the two of them went into the examination room and he helped her up onto the bed.

“Stiles, you've already been to radiology?” Stiles nodded, they'd already been sent there with Melissa. “Lets take a look and see how you're healing,” Doctor Geyer said as he put the X-ray's up to the light box. “Looks like it's healing nicely, we can take the cast off now. How does that sound?”

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Stiles grinned she was waiting to hear that, she wanted to be able to wear pants again.

“Melissa, would you get Stiles sorted?” Doctor Geyer questioned, Melissa nodded and had Stiles pull up her skirt once he had left the room.

“My son is an idiot,” Melissa said, as picked up the saw and smiled at Stiles. “Lets get this cast off you now,”

“I miss him...but I don't at the same time,” Stiles mumbled, Melissa nodded before she was taking care to cut the cast. Stiles reached for Isaac's hand not liking the feeling of the cast vibrating against her leg.

Melissa smiled at Stiles as she finished cutting the cast off and before long she was pulling it apart and getting the leg brace. Stiles groaned she didn't want to wear it but knew that she had to for her leg to finish healing properly. Isaac let out a laugh he knew that Stiles wasn't looking forward to more hospital visits. Stiles slapped at Isaac before she realised that Isaac was drawing on her pain. Isaac rolled his eyes and continued to hold Stiles' hand.

“Stiles, relax. You see Doctor Matherson after this and then Isaac can take you home,” Melissa said as she secured a metal brace around her leg and then handed Isaac a softer brace. “Get Jane to put this on her at night,” 

“Can't Isaac?” Stiles questioned, Melissa shook her head telling her that Jane was able to do it with the training she had. 

“Stiles, Jane has the training. Why she doesn't use it in the hospital, I don't know. But she looks after you and your father,” Melissa answered pausing for a second before she spoke again. “Your father's waiting for the two of you as well,” 

“She does?” Stiles blinked, she didn't remember Jane having any nursing training but it explained why Derek had taken her to Jane first and not the hospital. “But that means that Jane...”

“Your sister went to nursing school after your mom died,” Noah said as he stood in the doorway before stepping in and closing the door behind him.

“Is that why Derek took me to her first?” Stiles asked, Noah nodded smiling at her before he approached and wrapped his arms around her. “Why are you here dad? Not that I don't appreciate it but why?” 

“Stiles, you called me yesterday and asked if I could come,” Noah answered before pulling away and smiling at her. “Shouldn't you be at school son?” Noah directed his questioned at Isaac who shook his head, Chris had let him take time off school.

“Argents letting me take time off...said he'd home school me if I wanted it to help Stiles,” Isaac told him, it was a partial truth, he hadn't talked to Chris but he was waiting for Derek to have the time to do it with him. 

Stiles looked up and sniffled, mentally slapping herself and cursing her emotions. Isaac shrugged, he didn't know what was going on in her mind half of the time. Melissa smiled at them before she handed Stiles her crutches and was explaining what she could and couldn't do. Stiles still had the wheelchair at Jane's house so she was planning on using it when she could, as she was still on bed rest with limited things that she was allowed to do. Stiles moaned, but she knew that it was getting harder to do things and she was only three months pregnant.

“Come on, you pair,” Noah held his hand out for Stiles who shook her head and looked at Isaac. “Okay, is something going on with you two?” Stiles looked back at her father and then at Isaac again.

“Not yet...” Stiles mumbled before Isaac was helping her to her feet, Stiles looked at Isaac, neither of them had thought to pack the matching shoe. Stiles looked down at her feet, what she could see of them and her lack of footwear. 

“Go to the hospital gift shop, I think you've got enough time before the appointment,” Melissa smiled at the three of them having a feeling that Noah would be accompanying them to Stiles' obstetrician appointment. “Stiles were you a little bit excited this morning?”

“What gave you that idea?” Stiles answered almost sheepishly as Melissa opened the door for them to head to the gift shop which was luckily on the same level as obstetrics. 

Stiles and Isaac followed Noah to the gift shop where the older Stilinski purchased a pair of slip on shoes for Stiles, she'd chosen the plainest black pair that she could find. Stiles unsuccessfully tried to slip the one shoe off that she was wearing causing both Noah and Isaac to help her. Noah held her steady while Isaac crouched down and helped take off one shoe and put the new ones. After finishing in the gift shop the three of them headed to the waiting area for obstetrics, they didn't have to wait long to see Doctor Matherson. 

“Stilinski,” Stiles' name was called and she immediately looked to Isaac and her father both of whom helped her to her feet. “Right this way,” once the three of them were in the room, the door was closed.

“Sheriff Stilinski, it's been a while,” Doctor Matherson smiled at him and then looked to Stiles and Isaac. “Stiles, how are we feeling?” 

“My anxiety's at a high...nightmares...but you already know that I guess. I'm still getting nauseas only its not just in the morning,” Stiles rambled, she knew that the first half wasn't really what she wanted to know, but Doctor Matherson had known her long enough to know her. 

“Stiles, it's quite alright,” Doctor Matherson said motioning for them all to take a seat, watching as Stiles reached for Isaac's hand. “Stiles, today we're going to do a couple of things that we didn't do last time I saw you,” 

“Like what?” Stiles asked as she held onto Isaac's hand and he noticed how sweaty she was becoming. 

“Listen to your babies heartbeats, check your weight gain,” the second that Doctor Matherson said heartbeats, Stiles looked to Isaac wondering if the werewolf could hear them. “Isaac will be able to hear them when they get a little bigger, as will Derek,” Doctor Matherson smiled at them before she was having Stiles lie on the examination table. “Stiles, we'll lift up your shirt first and I'll check the babies heartbeats,” 

“Will it be cold?” Stiles asked as she lay back and turned her head to look at Noah and then at Isaac. 

“It might be a little cold,” Doctor Matherson answered as she picked up one of the instruments after Stiles lifted her shirt and hoodie and held them under her breasts. “Stiles, would you like to take your hoodie off just for this visit and then you can put it straight back on again?” Stiles nodded before she was taking off her hoodie and throwing it at Noah. 

Once the examination was over it was determined that Stiles had gained roughly 20lbs since the pregnancy had began. The babies heartbeats were strong, Noah was surprised that he was going to end up with three grandchildren and not just one. Stiles left the hospital wanting to know exactly what Jane had been doing that had caused her to miss the appointment. Stiles was given a list of vitamins that she was to take along with her other medications which had been slightly altered. That night Stiles fell asleep happy that the cast was off, and that things were at the okay stage with the babies and that nothing was seriously wrong. She didn't expect to wake up crying and screaming from a nightmare that ended with her being held in Isaac's arms until she calmed down again. 


	6. Picnic's and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac talks to Argent about stopping attending school. 
> 
> Isaac treats Stiles to a little picnic and confession. 
> 
> Lydia approaches the Stilinski's for the first time in months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I hope that you're enjoying, there's more coming soon and you may be prepared to hate Scott a little longer.
> 
> The Polish is used from google translate so it might not be accurate but you get the idea.

**Chapter 06:** _Picnic's and Questions_

  
Two days later Isaac was talking to Argent with Derek, he'd been nervous about talking to him about not going to school as he couldn't deal with Scott's incessant questions. Scott had started asking Isaac questions the second he'd smelled Stiles on his jacket. Isaac couldn't handle it, Stiles didn't want anything to with Scott after the way that he'd treated her. 

“Derek, what brings you to the apartment?” Argent questioned, looking to the younger man and then to Isaac who was shifting nervously on his feet. “Isaac?”

“I can't compartmentalise like you,” Isaac blurted out, he didn't know how else to say it causing Derek to roll his eyes.

“I think you better come inside,” Argent opened the door wider and motioned for Derek to enter the apartment. Derek nodded and followed Argent into the apartment's living area.

“Isaac, start from the top,” Argent said as the three of them sat down, with Argent leaning on his knees looking at Isaac. “Take a deep breath,”

Isaac gulped before taking a deep breath and starting from the top. “Scott found out that I've been spending time with Stiles, and now he won't stop asking questions. I can't handle it, Scott's the one that decided that he didn't believe her,” Isaac said pausing for a second before he started talking again. “You know that I've been going to Jane's every day since September twenty-third...”

“You remembered when you started coming?” Derek raised his eyebrow, he hadn't known that Isaac remembered the exact date that he started visiting.

“Yeah...it kind of sticks in your brain when you tell someone that you like them...” Isaac trailed off before he looked at Argent who was processing what Isaac had said. 

“Isaac, do you want to stop going to school?” Argent questioned, Isaac nodded he hadn't known how to ask the question. “What do you want to do instead?”

“I think I can answer that. Jane and I are willing to home school him with Stiles, if that's okay with you?” Derek suggested, Isaac hadn't been expecting it but it was something that Jane and Derek had talked about while the two teenagers had been at the hospital. 

“Are you sure?” Isaac turned to Derek, when Derek had been an alpha he hadn't exactly been the best one but since becoming a beta again things had changed especially when Isaac had found out about Jane. 

“Derek's not the kind of person that says something if he isn't sure about it,” Argent noted, that was true, Derek had often withheld information until he was sure as otherwise he was just speculating. “I'm guessing that you'd like to move in there too?” Isaac nodded he'd already gotten the okay from Stiles, Jane and Derek he just wanted Argent's permission as he'd been his guardian since his father had died. 

Isaac left Argent's that day with two duffel bags full of clothes, and the promise that he'd spend at least one weekend a month with Argent. Derek told him that he'd make that Isaac visited, so long as Argent could try and keep Scott away. Stiles and Jane were spending the night with Noah so Derek and Isaac had time to set up one of the rooms for Isaac, even though they both knew that half the time Isaac had ended up in with Stiles. 

When Jane and Stiles arrived home the next morning, Stiles managed to get out of the car and up to the house without assistance which she called a win. Three months with them doing everything for her had started to take it's toll, but Jane had only gone on to tell her that the more pregnant she became the harder it would get to move. Stiles moaned, she didn't want to get fatter because then she claimed no one would love her. 

“Sti, come here,” Jane held her arms out once they'd made it in the front door. Stiles shook her head and pouted at her. “Stiles,” Jane sighed setting her bag down on the side table and heading over to her. “Have I stopped loving you?” Stiles nodded her head.

“Yes,” Stiles mumbled, Jane rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around Stiles taking the crutches from her at the same time and tossing them to the ground. 

“I'm always going to love you, no matter what,” Jane said kissing the side of her head before she was helping her onto the couch.

“Don't sit down!” Derek laughed, before he was at Stiles' side and taking her from Jane. “Come with me,” Stiles had no choice but to not follow Derek as he wasn't letting her sit down. 

“Derek?” Jane questioned following after the two of them, Derek shook his head he'd fill her in after. “Okay then. I'll just wait here,”

Derek led Stiles outside, to where Isaac was sitting on a picnic blanket with one of Jane's beach chair's set up next to him. Stiles looked at Derek and then at Isaac and then inside to where she could only just see Jane. Isaac looked up when he heard Derek and Stiles' footsteps behind him. Isaac smiled and stood up taking over from Derek and guiding Stiles over to the beach chair he'd set up. 

“Sit,” Isaac smiled at her, before he was helping her down into the chair. Stiles groaned a little, it was going to be a bitch to get out of later. 

“Seriously?” Stiles raised her eyebrow as she looked curiously at Isaac and then realised that there was a picnic in front of her. “You did this?” 

“With Derek's help...” Isaac nodded, Derek had helped him cook so that he didn't burn the house down – there may have been evidence of burnt chicken in the garbage. 

“Why?” Stiles has many questions, which would all be answered soon.

“You keep asking me why I haven't asked you out yet...this is me asking you,” Isaac paused to take a deep breath before he started to speak again. “Stiles Stilinski, will you do the honour of going on a date with me?” 

“I don't get to say no do I?” Stiles laughed, Isaac shook his head, there was no chance for Stiles to say no. “Well, the answers yes anyway,” Stiles smiled at him and then glanced down at her stomach and leg. “Are you sure that this doesn't bother you?” 

“I'm sure. Stiles you are one of the bravest people that I know...and the stupidest, but that doesn't stop the way that I feel,” Isaac said taking hold of Stiles hand and smiling at her before he handed her a glass of water. “You're also one of the smartest people,” 

Stiles sat speechless as she listened to Isaac telling her why he didn't care what she looked like and that it was her personality that drew him to her in the first place. Stiles smiled a little before she realised that she was getting hard from what Isaac was saying, or was it the way that he saying it. Isaac glanced down and smirked at Stiles before he spoke again. 

“Is it too early in a date to want to kiss you?” Isaac asked, Stiles shook her head and pulled him towards her. “We can take care of that later...” Isaac mumbled before motioning to his own growing erection. 

“Shut up and kiss me already,” Stiles mutter before kissing him from the beach chair and having him plant his hands on either side of her so as not to crush her. 

“I didn't ask before because I didn't know how,” Isaac mumbled into the kiss before he was pulling away and sitting back down again. 

“Ja też cię lubię, Izaak,” Stiles said, Isaac blinked the only thing that he understood was his name. 

Inside the house Derek and Jane looked at one another, Jane had spoken a little Polish when they were growing up but Stiles hadn't spoken any. Jane smiled when she realised that Stiles had said before she told Derek. Isaac looked at Stiles, wondering just how much Polish she was going to speak.

“She just told Isaac and I quote: _I like you too, Isaac_ ,” Jane said, she knew that Isaac had heard what she said when he smiled at Stiles and kissed her again. “Stiles never spoke Polish when we were kids, it was the first language I learnt,” 

“That's it...that's the extent of my Polish...unless you count ' _kocham Cię_ ' (I love you)...” Stiles mumbled kissing Isaac again before she started to wriggle uncomfortably in the chair. “Cushion?” 

“Wait...what does that mean?” Isaac asked tilting his head as he stood up to go and grab one of the cushions from the outdoor lounge set.

Stiles shook her head she wasn't ready to tell him what it meant yet. “One day,” Stiles muttered watching as Isaac went and grabbed the cushion for her. “One step at a time,”

“I think we can handle that,” Isaac smiled at her as he returned with the cushion and handed it to her. 

Stiles used her semi-good leg to try and push up slightly so that she could set the cushion underneath her but gave up until Isaac saw what she was trying to do. Isaac quickly picked her up a little so that she could slide the pillow under her bottom and back. Stiles smiled once Isaac set her back down on the cushion and sat beside her. Stiles closed her eyes as she leant back slightly in the chair and opened them to find Isaac smiling at her again.

“I think the hardest part of this will be if I can ever get used to it...” Stiles said, she wasn't sure what she was referring to, Isaac looked at her wondering what she was talking about. “Don't mind me..I don't know...” 

“Stiles, one day at a time,” Isaac took her hand before he gave her one of sandwiches that he'd ended up making. “I'm not going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do,” 

“Thank you...for all of this,” Stiles smiled before taking a bite of the sandwich which turned out to be simple peanut butter. “You know...I haven't stomached peanut butter since I...well since it started,” 

“You never have to thank me, and I noticed you hadn't had any since I started to come around,” Isaac said pausing as she grabbed his hand and placed it down her skirt and underwear. “You want help with this now?” Isaac stuttered, looking at Stiles who nodded a little, she may have been getting more uncomfortable by the second as they sat outside. “Are you sure? We're in the backyard...in full view of...well the trees,” 

“'M sure,” Stiles mumbled, Isaac shook his head he couldn't do it outside. Isaac took his hand back before he stood up and pulled Stiles up into his arms. “Carry me then?”

“Obviously,” Isaac smirked picking Stiles up and then starting to carry her inside, it was then that he realised just how grateful he was that he was a werewolf. 

Isaac carried Stiles inside, bypassing Jane and Derek who told the two of them they were going out for a run. Derek picked up his car keys while Jane left hers behind, just in case Isaac needed them. Stiles didn't want Isaac doing anything but helping her to relieve herself, there was no sex involved. Stiles hadn't been able to do anything properly since she'd broken her ribs and they still ached, sometimes more than they should have. The second they'd gotten to Stiles' bedroom, Isaac forgot all about relieving his own erection as he helped her, before collapsing on the bed beside her. 

Isaac lay with Stiles until he realised that she'd fallen asleep, curled into his side. Stiles had fallen asleep countless times in the last two months next to Isaac, with the seventeen year old draining her pain. That was how Jane and Derek found Isaac and Stiles when they got back from their run five hours later. Jane and Derek hadn't technically gone on a run it was just what they told Stiles and Isaac that they were doing. Isaac was the first one to wake up when he heard the front door open, he'd been a light sleeper ever since his father had abused him. 

“I'll go clean the food,” Derek said as they entered the house, they had a feeling that both teenagers hadn't left the bedroom since they'd gotten inside. 

“I'm going to shower and then start dinner,” Jane said kissing him before both of them were headed in different directions. Jane passing the bedroom and seeing Isaac opening his eyes. “Wake her up, gently for me,” 

“You sure that's a good idea?” Isaac whispered, Jane nodded otherwise she would do it herself when she got out of the shower. 

“I'm sure,” Jane smiled before she disappeared into her and Derek's bathroom and started to shower. 

“Sti,” Isaac gently shook Stiles, before he was kissing her nose to try and wake her up. “Wake up,” Isaac's voice was barely above a whisper in Stiles' ear. 

“Don't want to,” Stiles mumbled, rolling slightly before she was groaning as she hit the brace on her right leg. 

A few minutes later and Jane was walking back past them and heading towards Derek. Isaac groaned Stiles had no intentions of moving. Jane sighed and stopped to lean against the door frame, Derek joining her as he'd finished with cleaning up the food and back yard. Jane smiled at him before she went into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Stiles, musisz teraz wstać, mam coś, co chcę ci pokazać.” (Stiles, you need to get up now, I have something that I want to show you.) Jane laughed, as she gently prodded at Stiles. Isaac and Derek looked at Jane, Derek had only heard her speak Polish a few times. “You don't even have to leave the bed,”

“Go away,” Stiles mumbled before she found that Jane was carefully pulling her into a sitting position. 

“Derek did you bring the...” Jane trailed off as Derek held up the laptop and sat down on the bed with them. “Isaac sit up, this involves you too,” 

“What? What's going on?” Stiles yawned as she leant against Jane before wriggling back so she was resting against the headboard. 

“You've probably figured out that Derek and I haven't just been going running,” Jane said, Isaac nodded he'd noticed that their routine had changed since he'd been there. 

“Janey?” Stiles yawned, before she was grabbing Jane and pulling her towards her avoiding her leg. 

“It's alright, we've been talking with dad,” Jane answered, as she wrapped her arms around Stiles and Derek opened the laptop. 

“What about?” Stiles asked, Derek flipped the laptop around to show Stiles and Isaac where they'd been going. 

On the laptop screen was what looked to be an old mansion, both Stiles and Isaac knew that Derek had money so they were wondering who the mansion was for. Stiles looked at Jane and then at Derek, now she was very confused about what was going on. Jane smiled before Derek started to talk. Derek explained that they were looking at moving the four of them plus the babies to outside of Beacon Hills. 

Less than a week later and Jane was having coffee with Lydia. Lydia had reached out to her after getting sick of Scott telling her that Stiles wasn't coming back, so she reached out to Jane. Jane sat with Lydia in one of the small out of the way coffee shops in Beacon Hills, she had her phone sitting on the table just in case Isaac or Stiles wanted her. Lydia sat with hers on the table buzzing with messages from Scott.

“Lydia, why now? Why after three months?” Jane questioned, as she picked up the cappuccino that she'd ordered and took a mouthful. 

“Scott keeps telling us that Stiles isn't coming back, that he's out...it's making Isaac uncomfortable,” Lydia answered pausing as she studied Jane to see if she could pick up anything. “And now Isaac hasn't been at school for two weeks,”

“Lydia, you have to understand that Stiles went through a lot three months ago,” Jane said setting the cup down, she was studying the banshee to see what she knew. “Tell me, what exactly has Scott told you?” 

“Not a lot. He said that Stiles has been lying to us all for years. I don't believe that though, I know that he was hurt and that your father pulled him out of school,” Lydia said, she'd tried asking Noah and her mother about Stiles, even Melissa but they hadn't answered her questions. 

“Okay, look. Lydia, I'm telling you this in the strictest of confidence,” Jane said glancing around the coffee shop. “Actually, meet me at this address in an hour,” Jane scribbled down her address on a receipt and handed it to Lydia. “Let me talk to Stiles first,”

“Can I bring Malia?” Lydia questioned, Jane shook her head she didn't want to overwhelm Stiles with too many people from what was her past. “Okay, just me. I get it,”

An hour later and Jane had talked with Stiles and asked her how she felt about her explaining to Lydia what had happened and maybe seeing Lydia. Stiles agreed to Jane talking to Lydia, but she wasn't sure about seeing her, since it had taken her so long to ask in the first place. Lydia sat nervously outside of Jane's house in her car before she got the courage to get out. Derek arrived at the house as she was getting out and set her a wary look before heading inside and telling Jane that Lydia was there.

“Lydia's outside, I thought you were meeting her for coffee?” Derek raised his eyebrow, leaning over the kitchen counter and kissing her. 

“I did, I asked her to come here so we could talk. Don't worry we'll talk in the kitchen,” Jane smiled before they heard Lydia knocking on the door, Jane walked to the front of the house and opened the door for her. “Lydia, come into the kitchen,”

“Okay, is Stiles home?” Jane shook her head, even though Stiles and Isaac were in the bedroom, Stiles had fallen asleep during Jane's conversation with her. 

“Like I said at the coffee shop, I'm telling you this in the strictest of confidence. You can't say anything,” Jane said motioning for Lydia to take a seat at the table with her. Lydia nodded, sitting down before Jane continued. “Derek found Stiles before Scott, Stiles was half naked, physically assaulted,” Jane paused taking a deep breath to let what she was saying soak in.

“Half naked? Was Stiles raped?” Lydia questioned, gasping when Jane nodded. “How badly was he hurt?”

“Both legs were broken, right leg worse than left and three fractured ribs,” Jane paused for a brief second before she continued. “Lydia, you have to understand, that when Stiles was raped it wasn't just anally. How much do you know about inter-sex?” 

“That it's rare, while not impossible for humans and animals to have both sexes,” Lydia answered, pausing to think for a moment before she continued to speak. “Why? What does it have to do with Stiles?”

“Stiles was born intersex, with both genders genetically speaking. And up until recently, she was identifying as male, “ Jane explained pausing as she allowed Lydia to process the information before she was glancing towards the bedrooms hallway. “She told Scott all of this, and yes Stiles is using female pronouns as she's identifying as female,” 

Lydia took a deep breath as she closed her eyes before she was following Jane's gaze. Isaac had helped Stiles to her feet and the two teenagers were currently stopped in the door way. Stiles was leaning against Isaac using him as a crutch. Stiles caught Jane looking at them and nodded to her, she was ready to talk to Lydia if Isaac sat with them in the living room. 

“Lydia, come into the living room,” Jane smiled standing up and heading towards the living room with Lydia following close behind her. “Stiles, sweetheart are you sure?” Stiles nodded as Isaac helped her into the recliner. 

“I'm not coming back to school,” Stiles stated as she looked at Lydia as Isaac took her hand in his and started to drain her pain. “I can't, Scott doesn't trust me,”

“Stiles, Scott's an idiot,” Lydia said as she sat down on the sofa and crossed her legs. “How are you?” Lydia smiled as she looked at her and then at Isaac. 

“I'm...well, I've been better,” Stiles answered pausing as she knew what she was really asking. “What's Jane told you?” 

“Not everything I'm sure,” Lydia replied, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she looked curiously at Stiles. 

“I was raped Lydia. Raped. I'm not lying about that, I've never lied,” Stiles said pausing for a second to gain her composure as she felt herself starting to get worked up.

“Take your time,” Lydia smiled at her, she didn't want Stiles to get upset but she had a feeling that her presence was doing just that. 

“Jane told you that I'm identifying as female...and come back tomorrow,” Stiles said as she looked at Jane and then at Isaac, she couldn't do it she thought that she could.

“Lydia, do as Stiles says, come back tomorrow,” Isaac nodded before he was wrapping his arms around Stiles and she was resting her head against his chest yawning.

Lydia nodded, she already had a lot of information to process that she now had to keep to herself. Lydia could tell that there was more that Stiles wanted to say to her but she couldn't work out just what it was, she'd noticed that Stiles' body had changed in more ways than one and she wasn't sure how. Jane stood up and showed Lydia out, thanking her for being understanding and reminding her not to say anything. Lydia promised she wouldn't say anything and that she'd be back the next day like Isaac and Stiles had asked.

* * *

_Chapter 5 was set October 28th & November 12._

_Chapter 6 was set November 14/15 & November 20._


	7. Happy Birthday Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac's eighteenth birthday celebrations.
> 
> And a confrontation between Lydia, Jordan and Scott.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope that you're enjoying the story so far.
> 
> More coming soon - in around a week or two. 
> 
> Chapter 8 will include Derek's birthday (Christmas day) and a little something else.

**Chapter 07:** _Happy Birthday Isaac_

  
After Stiles spoke with Lydia and told her what was going on she promised that she would visit every weekend, she wasn't about to let the bond they'd had disappear like Scott had. Lydia tried to talk sense into Scott telling him that Stiles was still the same person as he'd always been, just different, those were the words that Stiles and Jane had told her to use. 

_November 30_ , Isaac's eighteenth birthday. Stiles wanted to do something special for Isaac, that didn't involve going anywhere. She still wasn't comfortable with going to far from home and that was okay with Noah. Derek and Jane figured that Argent should be involved as he'd been Isaac's legal guardian. Jane suggested that Melissa be invited too as she'd played a part when Isaac had first become a werewolf. Stiles wanted Lydia there so that she could see how she was. 

“Jane?” Stiles called as she fell out of bed and landed awkwardly on the floor before she started to cry. “Jane!” Isaac had gone for an early morning run with Derek while Stiles was asleep. 

“I'm coming,” Jane called back as she got out of her own bed and headed straight for Stiles' bedroom. “What happened?” Jane asked as she got to the bedroom door and couldn't see where Stiles was.

“Rolled and fell,” Stiles mumbled sniffling as she felt a shooting pain from her right leg. “Help?”

“Of course sweetheart,” Jane walked over to Stiles and quickly crouched down on the floor beside her before sitting and pulling her into her arms. “We'll sit here for a minute okay?” Stiles nodded and relaxed into her sisters arms. “You didn't land on your stomach did you?” Stiles shook her head, she'd managed to her arms out in front of her.

“No, my arms stopped that...but it didn't stop me from landing on my leg,” Stiles answered wiping at the tears that had been falling down her cheeks. 

“It's alright Sti, take a deep breath and we'll get you back up into bed,” Jane smiled at her before she kissed her cheek and was back in a crouching position. 

“Wheelchair for today?” Stiles asked, she hadn't used it since she'd gotten the leg brace on but now her leg was aching and she didn't think she could manage the crutches.

“That might be an idea,” Jane answered as she helped Stiles to sit on the bed. “Where did you and Isaac last have it?”

“I think Isaac's room,” Stiles told her, before she was collapsing backwards on the bed with her hands resting on her stomach. “Ice pack?”

Jane rolled her eyes and headed into Isaac's bedroom and grabbed the wheelchair taking it back into Stiles. Stiles almost immediately hobbled into it with Jane helping to put her leg onto the leg rest. Stiles grinned at her sister before she was manoeuvring herself in the wheelchair from the bedroom and out to the kitchen. Stiles stopped in front of the fridge and pushed herself to standing up before she opened the freezer and pulled out the ice pack sitting back down again and resting it against her thigh. 

“Is dad still getting the cake?” Stiles asked spinning the wheelchair around as Jane walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, he's getting the cake and Argent's picking up some bread rolls...why you wanted to give Isaac a birthday barbecue I'll never know,” Jane said as she checked to make sure that the meat had defrosted. 

“Because I don't think he's had a birthday since his mom died,” Stiles admitted, she was sure that Isaac hadn't had one since either Camden or his mother had died. “He does have anyone like I've got you and dad,”

“Correction, you have Derek too, and so does Isaac now. He has the four of us,” Jane smiled at Stiles, causing Stiles to smile broadly at her as she manoeuvred from the kitchen. “Where do you think you're going? You said you'd help me with salad,”

“I can do that from the dining table,” Stiles stuck her tongue out at her, Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed the chopping board, a bowl and the vegetables. “You're still going to make Pierogi right, like mom used to make right?”

“Yes Stiles, I'll still make it. It's a birthday tradition after all,” Stiles grinned when Jane said yes before she started to cut up the vegetables and stuck them in the salad bowl.

Jane and Stiles worked for half the morning with Stiles complaining that the salad bowl was too small for the salad. Jane had rolled her eyes and gotten another bowl out that was slightly larger. Jane put both the pierogi dough and salad into the fridge before she and Stiles headed into the lounge room. The second that Stiles was comfortably laying on the lounge, Derek and Isaac entered the house. 

“Why are you in pain?” Derek questioned almost immediately as he walked into the living room and sat on the arm of the lounge. 

“I'm not,” Stiles stated indignantly causing Jane to roll her eyes and laugh before she was hugging Isaac. 

“She had a little mishap earlier. Don't worry either of you, she's fine,” Jane said as she composed herself but that didn't stop Derek from taking Stiles' hand in his. “Happy Birthday kiddo,” 

“Thanks,” Isaac smiled almost shyly at her as he hugged her back and watched as Derek's veins pulsed black. 

“Stiles, let me take a look at your leg now,” Jane said, as Isaac held her tighter and she felt him start to cry a little. “Isaac?”

“Isaac, come sit over here,” Derek said as he took his hand of Stiles and motioned to the recliner that they usually sat Stiles in. 

“Give him a minute Der,” Jane smiled, before she kissed e side of Isaac's head and hugged him again. “You good now?” Isaac nodded before he was wiping at his eyes and moving to sit in the recliner.

Once Isaac was sitting down in the recliner and Derek had moved away from Stiles, Jane went over to her. Stiles pouted before Jane was undoing the leg brace to check on the bruising. Jane smiled at Stiles before she was checking to make sure that Stiles' hadn't done any more damage to her still healing leg. Stiles glared at Jane as she watched her sister pressing gently on her leg. 

“Sti, I need to check to make sure that nothing happened,” Jane smiled as she closed her eyes and checked that nothing was wrong. “You're good, but no more walking,” 

“Janey,” Stiles pouted, she didn't like that idea but it was getting harder for her to move around with her leg and ever growing stomach. 

“Stiles, one more week that's all I ask,” Jane said, Stiles still pouted she'd been off her feet since both of her legs had been broken three and a half months earlier.

“Just one?” Stiles asked, Jane nodded before she was doing up the brace again and making sure that it was secure as the doorbell rang.

“That would be Lydia,” Derek paused for a second before he heard the door opening. “And Noah, Melissa and Argent,” 

“Door was open,” Noah said as he led the way into the house first going to the kitchen and putting the food and drinks they had brought down.

“Hey pops,” Jane smiled standing up as he walked into view and going over to him. 

Noah smiled at her and wrapped his arms around his oldest child before kissing the side of her head and hugging her and then going to Stiles. Stiles looked up at her father from where she was laying on the lounge and not planning on moving. Isaac had sat down the lounge near Stiles' head causing her to lift her head and try and pull Isaac closer so she could put her head down. Noah rolled his eyes at her before he smiled at her. Stiles sat up slowly and allowed Noah to hug her before she was laying down again. 

“Happy Birthday sweetie,” Lydia smiled at Isaac before Stiles was pushing him towards her, Isaac smiled at her before he spoke. 

“Thanks Lydia,” Isaac said, looking to Lydia and then back at Stiles before Stiles was holding her arms out for Isaac. “Sti,” 

“Yes, Isaac?” Stiles smiled innocently at him, before Isaac was helping her to her feet.

“Okay, lets get this evening birthday party started for Isaac,” Jane and Melissa smiled at one another before the two of them went into the kitchen. 

Noah, Chris and Derek headed out into the back yard to set up the barbeque, why the three of them needed to go outside Stiles didn't know but didn't question it. Lydia smiled at her and Isaac, watching as Isaac helped Stiles to sit in the wheelchair but not before hugging her and holding her for a moment. Stiles rested her head against Isaac's shoulder before she was being lowered on to the chair. 

“Stiles...can I ask you something?” Lydia asked as Stiles turned to face her in her wheelchair and then glanced at Isaac.

“What is it?” Stiles answered, she had a feeling that Lydia was going to ask her how far along she was. 

“How far are you...and how many?” Lydia was quiet as she asked the two questions, she'd wanted to ask them the day she'd apologised for not being their but it hadn't felt right. 

“Uhm...around three and a half months...” Stiles said as she looked at Lydia before she was glancing at Isaac who nodded. “Triplets...” 

“Three months...Triplets?” Lydia blinked as she looked at Stiles who nodded before Lydia found herself hugging Stiles and kissing the side of her head. “I'll help you in anyway I can. You know I will,”

“I'd...we'd like that,” Stiles said quietly, Isaac smiled and agreed with her as Stiles pulled Lydia into a hug. “Kick Scott's ass?” Stiles whispered in her hear to which Lydia pulled back and smirked at him. 

“That can be arranged sweetheart,” 

Half an hour later and food was being put on the dining table, Stiles grinned when she saw the plate full of pierogi just like Jane had said that she'd make. Stiles looked at Isaac innocently before both Isaac and Derek were helping her to her feet and over to the table, she refused to use the wheelchair at the table. Jane couldn't help but laugh, while Melissa, Chris and Noah shook their heads, to Jane it was just a regular occurrence.

“She hates using it at the table,” Jane explained from the confused looks as they set Stiles in her chair and Isaac sat on one side while Lydia sat on her other side. 

“Are those your mothers pierogi?” Noah questioned seeing the plate that Stiles was so excited about. 

“Stiles' request,” Jane smiled at him as she sat next to Derek while Melissa, Chris and Noah sat down. “I memorised the recipe every time mom cooked it,” 

“I know you did,” Noah smiled at her before looking at Stiles, Isaac and Lydia. “I know that Stiles loves them, and I think the rest of you will too,” 

“And if you don't, all the more for me,” Stiles grinned as she picked up some and put it on her plate. 

“Stiles,” Melissa sighed with a smile, she knew how much Stiles loved her mothers cooking. “You asked me to make them one year and you were quite upset that I didn't know how,” 

“I was twelve!” Stiles exclaimed looking at Melissa and then at Jane who couldn't help but start laughing. 

“Stiles you complained for a week,” Melissa laughed, her laugh caused Isaac to smile before laughing and wrapping his arms around her. 

“You complained for a week?” Lydia believed that, when Stiles set her mind to something she was stubborn. 

“Yes, yes I did,” Stiles stated proudly, which just caused Jane to laugh even more than she already was. “Shuddup,” Stiles pouted before Isaac started to laugh and wrap his arms around her. 

“You're stubborn...but I do l...” Isaac trailed off before kissing Stiles and stealing one of her pierogi from her. 

A few hours later, Stiles and Isaac were left alone with Lydia, as Derek and Jane had decided to go run some last minute birthday errands for Isaac. Noah, Chris and Melissa had all gone home, Noah to the Stilinski house, and Chris and Melissa to Melissa's house. As Stiles, Isaac and Lydia sat in the lounge, Stiles had Isaac put on a movie of her choosing. Her choice? Star Wars. 

“Stiles, how many times have you watched this now?” Lydia asked as she and Isaac settled down on either side of Stiles. 

“I...I lost count a while ago...you can blame my sister...” Stiles grinned, she always blamed Jane and their father for her forever love of Star Wars.

“If I watch this with both of you...can we watch 'A Cinderella Story'?” Lydia asked, she hadn't seen it in a while and if Stiles was going to have her watch Star Wars, she was going to have the three of them watch A Cinderella Story. 

Stiles looked at Isaac who nodded. “Yeah, can we make this an every Friday or Saturday night thing?” Stiles asked hopefully as she looked at Lydia.

“I think we should,” Isaac agreed with Stiles, Lydia smile at the two of them before she spoke.

“Yes we can make this an every week thing,” Lydia told them before Stiles was wrapping her in a hug and thanking her. 

Two weeks later, _December 14_ and Scott had discovered that Lydia had been visiting Stiles and Isaac. Scott wasn't impressed that Lydia had been lying to him, he'd found out after seeing her talking to Noah and Jordan at the station one afternoon. Lydia was walking from the station with Jordan when Scott overheard Lydia saying that she was on her way to Jane's to see Stiles while Derek and Jane went out with Jordan that night. 

“How long Lydia?” Scott questioned standing before Lydia and Jordan in the parking lot.

“Does it matter? Scott, it's still Stiles – the same Stiles that you've known forever,” Lydia answered, she wasn't in the mood for his pettiness. “Its been months. You need to get over whatever crawled up your ass and died,” 

“She's right Scott, what does it matter with how long it's been going on?” Jordan questioned, the Stilinski's and Lydia weren't the only ones that were getting fed up with Scott's attitude. 

“It's...I...” Scott stumbled over what to say as Lydia rolled her eyes and slapped him upside the head. 

“That's what I thought. You don't even know!” Lydia exclaimed before she was storming off leaving Scott rubbing the side of his head. “See you later Jordan,” 

Jordan and Scott watched as Lydia walked off before she was climbing into her car and driving off. Jordan turned to face Scott, clearly disappointed in the teenager. Scott looked sheepish before he stalked off to think about what he'd been doing for the last few months. Jordan shook his head and headed back into the station and to Noah's office.

“Sheriff, want me to keep an eye on McCall?” Jordan questioned, sticking his head into Noah's office. 

“Come in son and close the door,” Noah said motioning for the young deputy to enter his office fully, once Jordan was inside and behind closed doors he spoke again. “What happened?”

“Scott just confronted Lydia about Stiles,” Jordan answered, he wasn't sure how else to put it. “He heard us talking about about her visiting them,”

“They'll be okay, I'll talk with Melissa later,” Noah told him pausing for a moment before he continued. “Now, weren't you headed out with my daughter and Derek tonight?” 

“Yes sir,” Jordan nodded before Noah ushered him out of the office to make the call to Melissa. 

Noah waited for a few minutes before dialling Melissa's number and called her informing her of what Jordan had told him about the encounter with Scott. Jordan hadn't mentioned Lydia's physical interaction but Melissa knew as much from the way that Scott had sulked in the front door of the house. Melissa told Noah that she suspected that Lydia had said something that was making Scott think. 


End file.
